<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Glorious Purpose by Tobylovessnacks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759365">His Glorious Purpose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobylovessnacks/pseuds/Tobylovessnacks'>Tobylovessnacks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Feelings, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobylovessnacks/pseuds/Tobylovessnacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maddison is forced into HYDRA's clutches, she also learns that she is actually Tony Starks daughter. Maddison thinks it's all a lie and Tony can't believe it either. </p><p>From all the things that has happened in her life, Maddison starts a friendship with Loki because he's the only one who truly understands her. </p><p>Keep reading to find out what happens next!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Okay, so I have been binge watching Marvel movies all week and really wanted to do a fanfiction about it. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you think of electricity, what’s the first thing you think of?  What do you think of lighting? Do you think of the towers that are in the grassy plains around the world? Well, I would like to tell you one thing, I will never think of electricity the same way again when I make it out of this. Well, if I make it out of this.</p><p>                When I think of electricity, I think of what two men. The two men that are standing next to me plunging volts of electricity into my neck. I will think of the way my own agonizing scream tore open my throat as each volt coursed through my body. I will think of the way my body locked up for hours as they tortured me. I will have nightmares beyond my control of why this happened to me. I will think of the way the restraints cut into my flesh each time I moved. I will think of the way I wanted to die to make the pain go away. I will always think of these things when I think of electricity.</p><p> </p><p>                “TALK!” The monster on her left said before he connected the back of his hand to my cheek. I whimpered when the sting hit my cheek, forcing my face to go the other way.</p><p> </p><p>                “Tony Stark is not my father. He’s not…” I said in a breathily whisper. I knew in my head he wasn’t. Yes, my mom never told me about my father, but that doesn’t mean it was Tony Stark. I mean in my head that would be insane. Tony Stark is a hero.  “If I was his daughter, he would be here. I wouldn’t be in this place, you idiot.” I took one look at him and managed all the saliva in my mouth before I spit it at him.</p><p>                The man held his hand around my throat and squeezed tightly. I didn’t even have a chance to catch my breath. “Your DNA says otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>                When he let go, I was in a round of coughing fits. I tried to catch up to the breaths that were stolen from me. “Maybe your thing is broken, asshole. My mother never told me who my father is. I don’t have powers. I’m just a girl, an orphan because of you!” Tears escaped my eyes as I remembered how I got here, what had happened to her.</p><p> </p><p>                My mother and I were just sitting around the table having Chinese food from down the street when these men came barging in. They all wore black and helmets to prevent you from seeing their faces. My mother grabbed me and put me in the corner of the kitchen while her body shielded me.</p><p>                “What the hell do you want?!” My mother had shouted as she had a knife in her hand. How she got it so quickly was beyond me.</p><p>                “Give us the girl.” One of the men had said with a gun pointed at my mother’s chest.</p><p>                “No,” That was all she said to them. This was the first time in my life where I was truly terrified of my mother. She looked like a warrior wielding her sword upon the men. I had only counted three men but there always could have been more waiting outside. But why did they want me?</p><p> </p><p>                When I heard the gunshot, it rang in my ears, but I was not prepared for what was going to happen next. I heard my mother take her final breath before her body crumpled to the ground. I immediately screamed, not even recognizing my own voice. That scream I would remember for the rest of my life. Before I could even touch my mother to see if she was okay, I was being dragged away from her. I kicked at my kidnappers, but they weren’t budging. I looked over my shoulder just to see my mother crumpled on the ground, the light fading away from her. Her beautiful honey-brown hair was like a veil across her face. Her eyes stared off into the distance while her mouth was just slightly skewed. There was blood seeping out of her chest and onto the floor. The blood-soaked the light blue tank top that she wore that day. It was her favorite one. The next thing I knew, I felt a hard hit to the side of my head, knocking me out.</p><p> </p><p>Then, here I was for I don’t know how many hours. Hell, it could have been days. This electoral torture could have been going on for days. I don’t even remember the last time I ate or slept. After one guard was done with the electrical torture, one would disappear and another one would take their place. Well, it could have been. I didn’t know because they never showed their own faces, just a black mask.  I think it made it more inhumane, another way to torture me.</p><p> </p><p>                “It isn’t broken, you are Tony Starks, daughter, like it or not.” The man on her right said.</p><p>                “Wow, righty, about time you spoke up. Lefty here wouldn’t shut up.” I said and immediately regretted it when righty’s hand pulled out my hair, causing me to look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>                “Shut up.” He said as he pulled harder.</p><p>                I whimpered out and got another electrical shock. This time the electrical prongs were placed on my stomach. My body contorted as she felt the pain rush through her body. A scream tore through my throat again. If only I could make the pain stop. It had to stop. I couldn’t take this anymore.</p><p>                “Why don’t we make a certain phone call? I’m sure Tony would like to speak to you.” Lefty said.</p><p>                “He’s not going to believe you because it isn’t ta…true.” I managed to speak out. I was surprised I even had my voice still. It was raw, but I’m glad I could still talk. I still had my wits. It was all I had right now.</p><p>                When the lefty held up a phone, he dialed a number and put it on speaker. One ring. Two rings. On the third ring, a male voice answered.</p><p>                “Now, usually, I don’t’ answer blocked numbers, but you have piqued my interest. This is Tony.”</p><p>                “Tony. We have your daughter.” Lefty spoke.</p><p>                There was a small chuckle on the other side of the phone. “Is this a prank? Oh, I am so getting Spangles for this.” There was a pause before Tony’s voice sounded farther away. “Spangles! Nice try! I don’t have a daughter!”</p><p>                “Mr. Stark, you may want to take this seriously.” Lefty looked over at her and smirked.</p><p>                “Look, whoever you are, this is a good try, but I don’t have a daughter.” His tone was more serious this time.</p><p>                “You sure about that?” Lefty then took his electoral prongs and placed them on my neck before he turned it on, causing my body to once again contort. I screamed in agony as I felt like the skin in my throat was shredding.</p><p>                “St… stop!!” I screamed as lefty pulled back the prongs.</p><p> </p><p>                “What the hell is the matter with you?! What the hell is this?” Tony said into the phone.</p><p>                “Mr. Stark, don’t come for me” I managed to say out before I was punched in the face. This time I spit out some blood.</p><p>                Righty took my throat in his hands, silencing any word for me to speak.</p><p>                “I don’t know if you’re my kid or not, but I’m coming for you, got it? Now you douchebags, I’ll be seeing you.” Tony said before he hung up.</p><p> </p><p>                ----------</p><p> </p><p>                Tony got off the phone and stared blankly at the floor. It felt like someone had just removed the carpet under his feet. Did he really have a daughter? Even if she wasn’t his, she still needed saving.</p><p>                “Tony?” Steve asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Steve had to admit that Tony had never looked so pale in his life.</p><p>                Tony looked up at Steve and raked a hand through his hair. “Stripes, go get the team.”</p><p>                Steve immediately went into soldier mode. “What’s going on?” He let go of his shoulder and waited for Tony to respond.</p><p>                Tony clicked a button on his watch, signaling for his suit. When it was all wrapped around his body, he took a deep breath. “My daughter needs saving.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers rescue Tony's daughter and Tony finally gets to talk to her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know you guys are wondering when the heck Loki will come in. I promise he will be in thr next chapter, I wanted to get these first two chapters in before Maddison meets him. Had to have thr daddy and daughter feels first. Hope you guys enjoy!</p><p>P.S </p><p>This fic takes place after Avengers first movie and after Iron Man 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>"Okay, not that I'm judging," Natasha asked as she flew the quinjet with all the Avengers in it. "But you have a daughter?"</p><p>Tony had been pacing back and forth. He would have flown, but he felt like he couldn't concentrate. "That's what the man said, but.." Tony finally sat down and shook his head. "I don't know. I would know if I had a daughter."</p><p>"This could be a trap." Bruce said.</p><p>"We know it is, but if what Tony saying is true, we need to save her. We save anyone in trouble." Steve said as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>"How long till we get there Lady Nat." Thor said and he flipped his hammer in his hand. </p><p>"Ten minutes. I'd get ready. Tony, you okay to check it out and go ahead?" Natasha responded flipping some switches.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll keep you guys informed. Anybody gets to her first, let me know." Tony then waited till Nat opened the door before flying out.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Nat touched down on the ground, all the Avengers piled out to get a scope of the land. </p><p>"There's two separate buildings. About ten guards on each. My thermal scanning reads fifteen in each building. But it looks like on the bottom floor of the building on the right as one body in the middle of the floor alone." Tony said heading toward that building.</p><p>"You think it's her?" Clint asked as he watched for any targets with his bow.</p><p>"I think so, I'm going in." </p><p>"Tony, you need back up in there. Hold on." Steve said as he picked up speed and headed to the building that Tony was going to.</p><p>"Spangles, I can't have her in there for a second longer. She needs me. I can't hold on. That may be my girl." Tony fired his beams at his intended targets before he was able to get inside the building. "Jarvis, any more guys?"</p><p>"You've got about three targets ahead of you sir."</p><p>"Thanks bud." Tony said and fired the beams. He was about to fire again when a shield knocked the Hydra agent to the ground.</p><p>Tony looked behind him to see Steve catch the shield. </p><p>"Told you to wait. You ever listen?" Steve said walking up to him.</p><p>"Nope." Tony said with a small smirk as he and Steve rounded the corner to find six hyrda's.</p><p>One by one Steve and Tony were able to get passed them and came to a locked door. </p><p>"Roger's, Stark, we found kids. Hydra was taking kids. Not just her." Natasha said over the comms.</p><p>Steve and Tony looked at each other and frowned. What did Hydra want with kids?</p><p>When they heard screaming from behind the door, Tony immediately broke the lock and opened the door to find a girl around nineteen or twenty. She was strapped to a chair with restraints on. Her face was a bloodied mess. Bruises freckled her skin. Burns were all over her neck. </p><p>Tony tried to step forward, but failed. Steve caught his arm. "Tony..?"</p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes. "She looks exactly like me..." He whispered. "Jarvis.."</p><p>"She is alive, just passed out. From the amount of scar tissue at her skin, this has been going on for days sir. I've got medical on standby." </p><p>Tony slowly walked over to her and put his helmet up so he could really see her. He then gently wiped a hair away from her face. "I'm so sorry.." He whispered.</p><p>Steve broke apart the restraints and carefully lifted her out of the chair. "Tony... do you..?" He asked indicating if he wanted to hold her. He could see the anger bubbling in Tony's system, but he wanted to respect his decision.</p><p>"Get her to the medbay. I need to punch something." He put the mask back over his face and walked out the door. </p><p>Steve looked down at the young girl and swallowed. "Well, it's nice to meet you miss Stark. We're going to take care of you." </p><p>Steve then hurried to get her to the medbay. She was alive, but she was going to need a whole lot of healing and rest.</p><p> </p><p>The next time I woke up, I feared it would be to another electrial shock, but to my surprise, I only heard a faint beeping and was in a bed. Hydra must have been upping their torture. I looked down and found no restraints, but my panic still kicked in. </p><p>"Whoa, hey. Hi." A woman with red hair said. </p><p>I scrunched up in the bed as far away as I could. "Who are you?"</p><p>The woman held up her hands and gave her space. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Natasha. I'm.."</p><p>"The Black Widow." I suddenly realized. How did I not see before.</p><p>Natasha gave me a small smile. "I am. Do you want some water?"</p><p>I slowly nodded and tried to relax in bed. "Please."</p><p>Natasha poured some water in a cup and handed it to me. I looked down at it and looked back up at her, fearing it could be not what it seemed.</p><p>"I know how scared you are. We are not at that building Hydra had you at. We are at the tower. Here." Natasha walked over to some drapes before she opened them to produce some sunlight. From what I could see, there was nothing but beautiful sky. </p><p>Tears ran down my face as I saw it. To see the sun again. I never knew looking at the sun would bring me such joy.</p><p>"I know the feeling. Seeing sun, sometimes it's an overwhelming feeling."</p><p>I could only nod in understanding. </p><p>"Do you want something to eat?" Natasha asked coming over to me. </p><p>"Yeah.. anything that's not mashed potatoes. It's all they would give me."</p><p>Natasha picked up her phone device. "She's awake. Can we have an order of bacon and pancakes? Some orange juice too? Thanks." She hung up and sat back in the chair by her. "Food okay?"</p><p>Honestly I was up for snything. My stomach was tightened at the word food. I could totally go for mom's tac- I then remembered all what had happened to my mom and couldn't stop the tears that came out of my eyes. "My mom.. she's dead. They killed her... in front of me.."</p><p>Natasha put a hand on my mine and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry.."</p><p>"Maddison.. my name is Maddison and thank you." I accepted the kleenex Natasha gave me and wiped my eyes. "Sorry."</p><p>"You don't have to apologize." </p><p>I wiped my eyes again as fresh new tears came. "So.. I need to know." I said getting straight to business. </p><p>"You are Tony's daughter, Maddison." Nat said.</p><p>I looked down at my feet and nodded. Tony Stark was my father and my mother never told me. Suddenly, anger bubbled inside me. "Why did she never tell me? If she did, she would be alive right now." I took the object that was close to me, a glass, and chucked it at the wall. The glass broke, the pieces scattered all over the floor. "Why didn't she tell me.." I whispered this time. </p><p>"Maddison," Nat said putting a hand on my leg to keep me grounded. "I believe she didn't tell you to protect you. Parents will do anything to protect their child."</p><p>"Yeah, well look how that turned out." I turned over to my side. "You can leave the tray of food at the table, I just want to be alone right now." </p><p>Nat stood and walked over to the door. "Just hit the red button if you need anything.</p><p>I took the white sheets in my hands and scrunched them tightly. I just wanted my mother back.</p><p>------</p><p>When Tony met Natasha at the end of the hallway that he has been pacing, he looked at her worried. "What’s going on?"</p><p>Natasha folded her hands and sighed. "She's not in a good place right now. Maddison says Hydra killed her mother in front of her Tony. She's got a lot of anger right now. You need to give her a little space."</p><p>"Space?!" Tony said enraged. "She's had nineteen years of space, Nat. That's my damn daughter in there. She needs her father."</p><p>"She needs to be alone, Tony. Look, after what she has been through, she doesn't need to see the face of the man of why she was kidnapped. Her mother's dead Tony. You go in there right now, she's going to go into overload. Leave her be. She needs rest." </p><p>Tony held a fist and turned away from Nat. "I.." He then turned back. "You're right. I just.. I need.."</p><p>Natasha put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know you need to see her, but she needs to rest. Please give it a couple of days. She needs her strength."</p><p>Tony sighed and nodded in understanding. "Two days. I'll give her two days, okay?"</p><p>"Thor is making breakfast. Let's get you something to eat. I can take my plate to her door and sit beside it. Would that be okay?"</p><p>"Please. She may not want to be alone, but I want her protected."</p><p>"Go, before Thor eats all the bacon."</p><p> </p><p>Two days later, Tony paced the doorway of his daughter's room. Daughter. He never thought he would ever have that word in his head. He just didn't seem real, but when he had laid his eyes on her the first time, he knew it in his gut that she was his. </p><p>"Tony?" Bruce asked as he saw him in the hallway.</p><p>"Yeah?" Tony asked looking up at him. </p><p>"You going to go in?" Bruce looked into the small window to see Natasha and Maddison playing checkers. </p><p>Tony looked at his daughter and gave a sad smile. "Yeah.. I just don't know what I'm going to say."</p><p>Bruce looked back at Tony and gave him a small pat on the back. "Just tell her anything that's on your mind. Just let her know that you're going to be there for her. She needs that safety net of her other parent. She needs her father."</p><p>"Studying time travel seems easier."</p><p>Bruce lightly chuckled. "You'll be fine, Tony. Now go." He then walked past him and down to his lab.</p><p>Tony took a breath and knocked on the door before opening it. "Can I come in?"</p><p>I looked up at the man who was indeed my father and nodded silently. When he came over to sit next to the chair that was beside my bed, Natasha paused the game and gave me a small smile. "I'll be in the training room with Steve if you need me, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." I said as I watched her leave. When she was gone, I turned back to Tony. She couldn't read his face so I guess it would be me to do the talking. "Hi."</p><p>Tony seemed to let out a breath he was holding. "Hi." </p><p>I slightly smirked. "They say you're usually the talkative one I hear."</p><p>Tony gave me a small laugh and put his hands together. She saw him squeeze the fingers in a nervous way. "Yeah, I just don't know what to say. But all I can say is that I'm sorry. If I would have known you were alive-"</p><p>I put my hand up to stop him. "I know. Look, Tony... I know you didn't know about me. I get it. But you're here know. I just can't call you dad right now. I don't know you. Yes, I know you're Iron Man, but I don't know Tony Stark. Can you give me time?"</p><p>Tony wiped away some tears that he didn't realize fell and gently took my hands in his. "Take all the time you need. Just know I'm never letting you out of my sight. I'm going to be here for you."</p><p>I wasn't going to do this, but I felt such a strong connection to my father already. So when I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, I felt Tony hold onto my back and sobbed into my shoulder. </p><p>We stayed like that for seconds or minutes. All I knew was that I was safe and that was where I wanted to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maddison gets to get out of her hospital bed and explore shopping with Natasha and Steve. </p><p>Something happens in the training room with Loki...</p><p>And Maddison and Tony have a feels moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, this chapter is a little longer and here is Loki!!! Tell me what you guys think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later I was finally out of the hospital wing. Tony, walked beside me as we started taking a tour of the tower. </p><p>"Tony?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around my waist. </p><p>"Yeah, kiddo?" He stopped to look down at me. "What's up?"</p><p>"Would there be anyway I could get out of the tower. Just to go shopping? I need new clothes.. and girl.. stuff."</p><p>Tony slightly widened his eyes but then looked away. "I don't want you going alone.."</p><p>"Can Nat take me?"</p><p>Tony looked back at me and put his hand up to his chin to think about it. "Take Nat and Steve with you. But, you need to be in disguise, alright? And have them check in with me every half hour. You hear me?"</p><p>I happily nodded and gave him a quick hug before running down the hallway. When she rounded the corner, she immediately ran into what she thought was a brick wall, but when she started falling, hands wrapped around her waist. </p><p>"I'm so sorry-" I started to say but looked up to a tall man with shoulder length black hair. </p><p>Loki.</p><p>When Loki removed his hands, he immediately stepped back. "My apologies. You're Maddison?"</p><p>I nodded and ignored the cold feeling I got when his hands were gone. "Yes, and you are Lo-"</p><p>"Loki, what are you doing?" Tony had asked. </p><p>I looked over at Tony who had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like a very disapproving father.</p><p>Loki cleared his throat and picked up the book he had apparently dropped. "Was just taking a reading break. I have my training with Thor this afternoon." He then turned and walked back into a room before closing the door.</p><p>I looked at Tony with a frown. "What was that?"</p><p>Tony sighed and let his arms fall. "Loki is on probation. He's been with the team for a couple weeks now. He says he's changed, but we are keeping a close eye on him. He's monitored at all times with specific time zones. We keep him in line."</p><p>I noted at the information in my head before looking back at the room in wonder. Loki as an Avenger. He was definitely full of surprises. "I'm going to go get Nat and Steve. They in the training room?"</p><p>"Most likely. Don't stay out too long." Tony said and gave her a small smile. </p><p>"Okay." I said and before I got too far away, I heard Tony.</p><p>"Stay away from Loki, Maddison. I know with teenager, you tell them one thing and they do the opposite. But please.. he just can't be trusted one hundred percent."</p><p>I only nodded at Tony and went to find Steve and Nat in the training room. When I got there, Steve had Natasha pinned down on the ground with a knife at her throat. But she didn't expect to see next was that Nat wrapped her legs around Steve's waist and used her body weight to flip them. She then smirked down at the soldier. </p><p>"I think that means I win." Nat said.</p><p>Steve huffed out a breath and smiled. "Nah, I won. I had you pinned down longer."</p><p>"Oh Cap.. I don't think that gives you bonus points. But, I still win." She then smiled and took his face in her hands and kissed Steve.</p><p>My eyes widened as she didn't see Steve flinch, he welcomed the kiss and even deepened it as he wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>I turned around quickly because I felt like I was invading on a tender moment but as I did, my foot hit an abandoned metal pole, causing me to wince as it made a loud noise. My shoulders went up and I froze.</p><p>"Maddison?" Nat called my name.</p><p>Slowly I turned around to see Nat and Steve standing up and walking towards me. Steve had a bright blush to his cheeks. "I'm sorry.. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop on you guys.. I probably wasn't supposed to see that but I did. But I'm happy for you guys and I won't tell anybody."</p><p>Steve lightly chuckled. "Maddi, it's okay. We are pretty sure everyone knows. We try to keep it professional, but this one gets out of hand sometimes."</p><p>Nat rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the arm. Not that it didn't do anything. "Ignore him. What's up?"</p><p>"I was wondering if I could get out of the tower and just some shopping. I mean the clothes Tony got me are fine, but I just need something more... me. Does that make sense?"</p><p>Nat smiled. "Of course. Were just you and I going?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Tony said to take both of you. If you don't mind."</p><p>"Not at all, kid. Just let us change and we'll be right back." Steve said and grabbed a towel as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. </p><p>When both of the love birds passed me, I decided to stay in the training room and went over to one of the punching bags. After being in a hospital bed for over a week, I had time to think about training. I didn't want to be the little girl who hid behind people. I wanted to be strong, I wanted to be able to fight back against Hydra or any other threat. </p><p>I had watched plenty of people doing this on television, so it couldn't be that hard. I took my stance, luckily I was in my yoga pants and tank top to do this. </p><p>When I put my hand in a fist, I punched the bag, only to swear at it and shake my hand out. "What the hell, that hurt!"</p><p>"It hurts at first, but it gets better." Said a male voice in the doorway. </p><p>I turned to the voice to find Loki in black sweat pants and a black t-shirt. She looked at him with confusion. "I thought your training wasn't until the afternoon?"</p><p>Loki gave me a small smile. "Finished my book early, so decided to come down here."</p><p>"Tony said I should stay away from you."</p><p>Loki's smiled faded and he grabbed some tape to wrap around his hands. "Yes, I heard. I'm being watched at all times. There's cameras in here."</p><p>"I can leave so you can be in here."</p><p>"It's okay, you can stay, I won't get too close."</p><p>Well I shouldn't be too long, I'm going shopping with Steve and Nat."</p><p>Loki didn't look up as he wrapped his other hand. "The love birds?"</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>Loki let out a laugh with no humor. "They're not very good at hiding it, but that's their decision. I'm glad that the widow has found someone. Nobody likes being alone."</p><p>I slowly stepped forward, I was very curious about him. "And what about you?"</p><p>Loki set the tape down and looked up. "I'm fine with being alone. That way no one can hurt me."</p><p>I frowned. "What? But being with someone who you love-"</p><p>"I'm incapable of love miss Stark. Learn this now, I'm a monster."</p><p>I slowly stepped forward again, until we were a couple feet away. "I don't think you are."</p><p>Loki closed some of the distance between us and frowned. "Then what do you think of me Miss Stark? A threat? Because that is what I am."</p><p>My heart was racing as he got closer and closer. "I think no one knows the real you, you're just a person who has been misunderstood." I didn't even realize that I had backed into one of the walls, until my back had hit it. Loki was now mere inches from my face as he had his arm resting above my head and leaned closer. </p><p>"Miss Stark, I shouldn't intrigue you, you should be afraid of me." </p><p>I looked down at his lips and then back up into his bright blue eyes. "I'm not.." My heart started pounding in my chest and I begged he didn't hear it.</p><p>Loki frowned, obviously confused. Why didn't the girl see the monster that he was. But he had to keep away from her. She was Starks daughter. So he did the one thing he shouldn't do, but it would keep her away. He suddenly transformed into a Hyrda agent and pinned her against the wall. "Well what about now? Maddison, are you afraid now?!"</p><p>Ice went through my veins as I saw Loki change into a Hydra agent. I was completely frozen. I couldn't move. Fear blanketed me, causing my limbs to freeze up.</p><p>"Loki! What the hell are you doing?" Nat said as she pushed him away from me.</p><p>Loki changed back into his own body and looked at me before he walked out of the training room. </p><p>When he was gone, I finally took a breath that I had been holding. Tears welled into my eyes. Why had he done that?</p><p>"Are you okay?" Steve asked me.</p><p>I nodded. "I'm fine. Let's just go."</p><p> </p><p>When we all arrived at the mall, we were all wearing sunglasses and hats. I felt like we would have been less suspicious just going in the mall without these on, but Nat said it was good coverage, so she didn't question it.</p><p>"So, where to first?" Nat asked me as looked at any potential threats. </p><p>"How about this one?" I said pointing to the store.</p><p>"A book store? I thought you said you wanted new clothes?" Steve asked as he opened the door for the other two women."</p><p>I smiled as I saw all the beautiful books wrapping around the wall. "I know, but books are important too and I need to pick up a book for someone too." She searched the shelves until she found the perfect book. It was how the villain in the story gets the girl. Perfect. Loki needed to see things from a different perspective. She knew the illusion he had done was to make her fear him, but it didn't. Yes, it scared her at first, but she knew it was him trying to push her away. </p><p>When she had ten books at the register, Nat smirked at Steve who was reading Romeo and Juliet as he waited. "Hey, old man, we are ready."</p><p>Steve looked up and blushed before setting the book down. "Sorry, it was getting good."</p><p>I smiled at him and picked the book off the shelf. "You should get this one. My father is technically paying for it."</p><p>Steve lightly chuckled. "Okay." He then grabbed the bags of books and they walked out of the store. </p><p>Then after two hours of shopping for clothes and other things, pointed at a dress that was in a glass case. "That's pretty."</p><p>I looked at the dress and widened my eyes. It really was beautiful. It was a gold floor length dress that the straps would land on the sides of the arms and had a small slit that went up the leg. "Oh, that's a dangerous dress. But where would I wear it to?"</p><p>"Isn't Tony celebrating your birthday/coming home party this weekend?" Steve asked lookiny up from the book to look at the dress.</p><p>I frowned and looked over at Steve. "What?"</p><p>Nat looked at me confused. "Tony didn't say anything?" </p><p>I groaned. "No, he didn't. Maybe he was supposed to and forgot."</p><p>Nat grabbed my hand and smiled. "Well, let's get that then. You'll look great in it."</p><p>"I'll be out here at the food court if you need me. I got your bags."</p><p>Steve said already walking to a table.</p><p>I lightly laughed. "I didn't know Steve was such a reader."</p><p>Nat just rolled her eyes. "He's getting more into the classics of romance. Even though he's in for a big surprise at the end."</p><p>"Well, I think you two are adorable."</p><p>Nat looked over at the table at Steve and couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips. "I didn't see him coming. I never thought he could accept me for I am. I mean, the soldier and the spy.. it's an odd mix."</p><p>I could only smile at her. "It may be, but you can tell he really loves you." I said before Nat and I bought the dress in my size and matching heels. </p><p>When we walked out of the store, my body froze as I saw Daniel. </p><p>Nat could sense my sudden stop and lookee at me. "What's wrong? Hyra?"</p><p>I slowly shook my head. "No, Daniel, used to be my boyfriend. We broke up the night my mother was killed." She saw that he was holding hands with a brunette who had amazing long hair. </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"He said he didn't love me anymore."</p><p>When I felt an hand on my arm I paused and looked at her. "What?"</p><p>I shook my head. "I thought he had been cheating on me because he was never home whenever I had FaceTimed him. Said he was too busy. Then rumors were floating around. I trusted him so I was upfront about it and he said they were true. He said he didn't love me anymore because he had met someone else on a dating website. Why he was on one when we were together made no sense... but.." I shook my head and I bit my lip to stop the crying but it was no use because I felt wetness down my cheeks before I went straight for the bathrooms. I then went into a stall and closed the door as I silently cried on the toilet. </p><p>When I heard the door open, I could hear Natasha's voice.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Maddison..."</p><p>I blew my nose on some toilet paper and then came out of thr stall and to the sinks. I washed my hands and then tried my eyes<br/>
"I'll be fine, he was a stupid boy anyways."</p><p>Nat gave me a sad smile before she pulled me into her for a warm hug. "I know he was stupid, but you loved him, didn't you?"</p><p>I pulled away from the hug and wiped my eyes again. "I thought I did. Now, now I don't know if he ever did. Can we just go?"</p><p>Nat put an arm around my shoulder. "Let's go show Stark what we bought with his money."</p><p> </p><p>When all of us got back to the tower, I put all my stuff in my new room. Tony had put in a king sized bed and mounted lots of bookshelves everywhere. I absolutely loved this room. </p><p>When I changed into the new ripped jeans I had bought and matched it with a green blouse, I grabbed Loki's book and headed out of my room. When I walked down the hallway and around the corner, I stopped at his door and lightly knocked. </p><p>A few seconds later, Loki opened the door. A small gasp came out of me before I could stop it. Loki was supporting a big black eye. "What happened?"</p><p>Loki just stared at me for a few seconds before he answered. "Your father happened."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Loki held a hand up cutting me off. "I wanted to apologize. I was only merely trying to-"</p><p>"Scare me?" I said cutting him off this time.</p><p>Loki sighed and nodded. "Yes. That won't happen again. I am very sorry. You went through something traumatic and I shouldnt have scared you like that."</p><p>"It's all forgiven, Loki."</p><p>He gave me a small smile back but put his head to the side. "But do tell me, what's wrong with you?"</p><p>I shook my head. "Nothing, why?"</p><p>Loki took a step closer, cautiously. "You seem as if you were crying?"</p><p>"I'm fine. I saw someone from my past. Apparently in some ways you were right. Maybe it's better to be alone so no one can hurt you." I started to walk away but Loki grabbed my arm gently. </p><p>"Miss Stark, I didn't say it to mean for you, I meant it for me. I'm sorry this ex broke your heart, but it doesn't mean you should be alone." When he saw that I didn't have anything else to say, he let go but looked at the object in my hand. "Care to share?"</p><p>I held the book up to him and handed it over. When he took a look at it, he raised his eyebrow and then looked up at me.</p><p>"It's for you. I thought you might enjoy it. It favors the so called villain in the story."</p><p>"For me? You bought me a book?" He was utterly star struck. "Thank you Miss Stark, you're very kind." Loki gave her a genuine smile.</p><p>I just shrugged my shoulders. "Happy reading." I then turned around and went to find Tony. When I found him in the lab with Bruce, I folded my arms across my chest. "Working hard?"</p><p>Tony and Bruce looked up. Tony spoke first.</p><p>"How'd shopping go?" He asked coming over to me.</p><p>I frowned at him. "How's your hand?" </p><p>Tony looked down at it and shook away before putting it behind his back. "It's fine. He shouldn't have been near you. That little stunt he pulled on you in the training room was uncalled for."</p><p>I sighed. "It was, but I already talked to him and he apologized."</p><p>Tony frowned at me. "You talked to him?"</p><p>"Yeah, I got him a book. He's alone dad. He's trying to be good."</p><p>Tony let out a small laugh with no humor. "Yeah, by sharing you. He's lucky I didn't kick him off the balcony." He then paused before crossing his arms across his chest. "You got him a book?"</p><p>"Tony.." I said and this was the first time he winced. He knew I still needed time but it looked like it hurt him everytime I said it. "Well it's over with. He apologized, he was just trying to keep me away from him. But what is this I hear about a party this weekend?"</p><p>"Sorry Mads, I came up with the idea." Bruce said from the table.</p><p>I looked over Tony's shoulder and shot Bruce a disapproving look. "Banner... how did you know it was my birthday Saturday?"</p><p>Bruce put a hand to the back of his neck. "Research. When I had to test your blood, I went ahead and snooped. I'm sorry."</p><p>I gave him a small smirk. "You're forgiven, as long as my present is something really cool."</p><p>He smiled at me. "Deal."</p><p>Tony put his hands on my shoulders. "Is it okay for a party? Steve says I kind of look for any excuse to throw a party. He's not wrong, but you're doing okay now and your birthday is coming up. It's the first birthday we get to spend together. I hope that's okay."</p><p>I could only give him a sad smile. He was trying so hard to be a father to her. I really appreciated it, but I could only think of it as it being the first birthday without my mother. "It's okay, I've already got a dress so you're in luck."</p><p> </p><p>When we said our goodbyes, I went into my room and pulled out the first book I had my eyes on at the store. I was well into the middle of the book when there was a knock on my door. I yawned and opened it to find Loki with the book he borrowed earlier today. "Loki?"</p><p>Loki handed the book over to me. "It was very good. Do you have another one?" He asked sheepishly.</p><p>My smile only grew wider as I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room and showed him the books that were spread across my floor. "Okay, so I have these. This one," I said pointing at the teal book. "Okay, so this one is about this man's wife who dies but all that’s left is a box full of envelopes, each containing a snapshot and a cassette tape.<br/>
Through a series of recordings, Catherine shares their long love story."</p><p>Loki didn't say anything when she had pulled him into her room and he definitely didn't say anything when she still held his hand as she showed him her book collection. He felt this weird sensation but couldn't put it to words. When he heard her description of the book he frowned. "That sounds awful."</p><p>I smiled at Loki. "Yeah, but to read the whole story is amazing. But if you don't want this, I think this one is really good. It's about a tale of the fey of old–the ones who thirst for blood and have their way with humans, playing tricks, telling riddles, compelling and ordering and stealing their way to power."</p><p>Loki's eyes widened. "Wow, alright. But what about this one?" He said pointing at the one with people in the rain. "The Notebook?"</p><p>I had to bite my lip to hide the smile. "Mr. Sparks. He breaks hearts in his books."</p><p>"Then I shouldn't read it?" He questioned. </p><p>I picked up the book and handed it to him. I had finally noticed that we were still holding hands and removed mine quickly. "No, you should read it. Tell me what you think."</p><p>Loki took the book and smiled at it. "Thank you. I shall bring it back when I am finished." He then walked out the door and shut it behind him. </p><p>I could only smile at the door and bite my lip. Loki the trickster was reading a sappy romance novel. I climbed back onto the bed and tried to read the novel I had in my hand but couldn't because in the back of my head, I could still feel Loki's hand in mine. It felt all weird and I didn't know how to describe it. </p><p>I finished the last of my book and turned off the bedside lamp. Slowly my eyes shut to go to sleep.</p><p>The next thing I know, I'm back in that metal chair. Flashes of myself being tortured was like a movie projection in my head. It would go from Hydra using the electial tools to shock all the way to where they had shot my mother in front of me. I thrashed around to try to get it to stop. I called out to my mother, screamed her name so many times that I felt my throat go raw again.</p><p>"Maddison!" Shouted a voice.</p><p>I squeezed my eyes open to find my father shaking me awake. "Honey, Maddison?"</p><p>I blinked tears away from my eyes and sat up. I instantly wrapped my arms around him and held on tight. "Dad.." I whispered through the tears that ran down my face. </p><p>Tony squeezed his daughter tightly and rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Shh.. I'm here kiddo. I'm right here." </p><p>Loki looked at the scene in front of him. A father and daughter. He had to admit he was slightly jealous. But he was glad it was him comforting her. When he first heard the screaming, he wanted it to be him to be the one to comfort her, but he thought that she needed her dad and he was right. It was exactly what she had needed. </p><p>He thought to himself how he wanted to fiercely protect her. It felt overwhelming and he was honestly terrified for the strong feelings he was beginning to feel for miss Stark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra long chapter for you guys! I've been writing on this like crazy so I hope you enjoy. </p><p>There is lots of angst and fluff in here that you will enjoy! 🙂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I opened my eyes next, I saw my father sitting in a chair beside my bed. His hair was all out of place and he was snoring. I held in a laugh before I decided to wake him up.<br/>
I gently got off my bed and shoom on his arm.<br/>
"Dad?" </p><p>Tony quickly opened his eyes to see a threat, but only saw his daughter whom he quickly smiled at. "Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" He stretched his arms above him head and yawned out.</p><p>I sat on the bed and put my hands together. "Better. Thank you for staying with me, you didn't have to do that."</p><p>Tony shook his head. "Nonsense, I was happy to."</p><p>"Your room is pretty far away, was my screaming that loud? Did I wake anyone else up?"</p><p>Tony clasped his hands together. "Loki actually heard you. He woke up and immediately got me so I could comfort you. In a weird way I owe him a thanks."</p><p>My brow furrowed. "Loki?"</p><p>Tony nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>"Where is he now?"</p><p>Tony looked at his watch. "Breakfast. He's usually the first one. You want something to eat?"</p><p>"Yeah, but dad...?"</p><p>Tony looked up. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Let me talk to him. Thank him. He's not as bad as he seems."</p><p>Tony groaned and stood up. "Fine, but I have Jarvis watching."</p><p>I smiled and gave him a big hug. "Thanks." </p><p>After Tony had left my room, I made sure I didn't look like a total mess before I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. To my dad's knowledge, Loki was down in the kitchen munching on some cereal. </p><p>Loki turned around just in time for me to wrap my arms around his waist and hug him. His whole body stiffened before he finally relaxed. He put his hands on my upper back and lightly patted me. </p><p>"Miss Stark? Are you alright?" Loki asked.</p><p>I let go and stood back slightly blushing. "Yeah, sorry to bombard you, it was a thank you hug for last night."</p><p>Loki cleaned out his cereal bowl before he put it in the dishwasher. "And what is that I had done that is hug worthy?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes with a smile and took his hand as I dragged him to the living room. I sat on one edge of the sofa while Loki sat across from me. "I was having nightmares in my sleep. You heard me and instead of comforting me yourself, you got my father."</p><p>Loki nodded but looked at me confused. "I apologize, but should have I not gotten him?"</p><p>I gave Loki a small smile. "No, I'm glad you did. It was very selfless of you." </p><p>Loki had looked around the living room as if to make sure that no one was listening. "I feel weird around you miss Stark."</p><p>"Maddison, please and why do you?" I asked. Why did he feel weird around me? He is the god of mischief. He shouldn't feel weird about some human.</p><p>"I feel the need to protect you and I don't know why."</p><p>"Protect me like I'm your sister?" My head tilted. </p><p>Loki put his hands up. "No, not like a sister. Like... like just like a protector for you. I can't explain it, but I always have this feeling in my stomach around you."</p><p>My cheeks reddened. Loki was pretty up front with his feelings and it was honestly a breath of fresh air. She didn't see him as a big brother and thank goodness because she was starting to look at him in a totally different way. Just looking at him now in a black shirt and grey sweat pants was doing something different for her. She felt it low in her belly and didn't know how else to describe it. It was definitely weird. She technically just met him, but it felt like she has known him for years. It definitely wasn't love, but a friendship was a start.</p><p>"I have this weird feeling too, Loki. I don't know what it is, but if it's okay, I would like to keep this friendship and see where it goes."</p><p>Loki raised an eyebrow. "Friendship, huh?"</p><p>I nodded. "We'll see where the road takes us. Okay, so I have a question for you."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>I scooted closer to him and watched him inhale. "Can you train me to fight? Like in the knives area? I've seen what you can do and would like to learn."</p><p>A small smile spread across his face. But then frowned. "What about your father?"</p><p>"Jarvis?" I called out. It still felt weird to just call out a name in the air but she was getting used to it. </p><p>"Yes?" She heard Jarvis say.</p><p>"Can you tell Tony, my dad that Loki and I will be training?"</p><p>"Of course. Natasha and Clint are down there as well, I shall remind him of this."</p><p>"Thanks!"</p><p>I turned back to Loki with a hint of a smile. "So, what do you say?"</p><p>Loki smiled back at me and I had to ignore the butterflies in my stomac. "I would be delighted. Meet you in the training room in ten?"</p><p>I got up from my seat. "Sounds good, meet you there." I then ran up the staircase and up to my bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Loki watched as Maddison went and smiled. </p><p>"Oh, you're in so much trouble dear brother." Thor said smirking down at him. </p><p>Loki turned around and stood while crossing his arms. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Thor just gave him a knowning look. "You care about her."</p><p>Loki just rolled his eyes. "I care about her safety, there's nothing wrong with that."</p><p>Thor just patted his back. "Keep telling yourself that brother. I see the way you look at her. Stark will not approve."</p><p>Loki grumbled. "Why don't you go fetch yourself some pancakes. Leave me be."</p><p>Thor just shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, I was there in my black workout pants, black sports bra and green top. As I waited for Loki, I watched Clint and Nat boxing in the mini ring that the training room had. </p><p>"Hey mini Stark." Clint said waving at me. </p><p>I was about to wave back when Natasha was able to get hit right in the jaw. </p><p>Clint fell back and shook his head. "Hey, cheater."</p><p>Natasha just shrugged and kept her arms up. "You got distracted. So, are you here to come in the ring with us?"</p><p>I walked closer to the ring and put my hands on the bands. "No, I'm here to train with Loki."</p><p>Natasha immediately looked over. "What?" Her body then went to the ground as Clint easily swiped her legs out from under her. </p><p>Clint snickered. "Distracted."</p><p>Natasha rolled her eyes and looked up at me. "You sure that's who you should be training with? I mean from what he did yesterday."</p><p>I thought back to the moment where Loki had turned into a Hydra soldier and honestly it did scare her, but she knew the reason behind Loki's mischief<br/>
"I'm sure. It's water under the bridge and I need to start being able to look after myself. I have some basic training but I need to know more in case something happens. I don't want to be a weakness."</p><p>Natasha could only sympathize with the young little spit fire. She couldn't blame her. After what she had been through, she would feel the same way. "Well after you're done training with him, how about I teach you some moves?"</p><p>My eyes sparked up. Learning from the Black Widow? "Yes, I would love to." </p><p>"Okay then, it's settled." Natasha then looked up and then back at me. "Looks like your trainer is here."</p><p>I looked back to see Loki in some tighter black pants and a green shirt. He had a knife in his hand and was tossing it when he saw me. Instantly his face lit up. </p><p>I walked over to him and snickered slightly. When I did, he frowned and looked down. "Do I have something on me?"</p><p>I shook my head. "No, we match. Black pants and green shirt."</p><p>Loki looked up at me and a hint of a blush spread through his cheeks. She loved that she was able to make him feel this way. </p><p>"Um, right. Okay, first lesson, you have to expect the unexpected. You never know if someone is going to pull out a weapon. It could come from anywhere." Loki then pulled on my arm so quickly I barley saw it then turned me around. The back of my body was flushed against his. I tried to suck in a breath, but Loki had a small sharp knife to my throat. I had to turn my head to keep the tip of the knife from poking me. </p><p>His breath was hot on my neck which made it a whole lot harder to breathe. "Like I said, expect the unexpected, darling."</p><p>I barley nodded and when I felt something poke in my side I slightly gasped. "Where did that one come from?"</p><p>Loki let me go and spun me around to face him. He waved the other knife that was in his hand. "See, you never saw the other one."</p><p>I smiled at him. "Okay, you have to teach me that one." </p><p>His smile matched mine as he tossed the little knife to me, which I quickly caught. "With pleasure."</p><p> </p><p>It was about an hour later when I was able to get some better knowledge of what Loki had showed me. I was even able to knick him slightly on his arm. I had apologized profusely, but all he did was shake his head and smiled approvingly. </p><p>Clint and Natasha were now done with their boxing and was now sitting on the sidelines watching both of us. It definitely was embarrassing to try and do some fighting skills in front of both of them but she had to remember that she wasn't a highly skilled fighter. </p><p>"Okay, come at me bro." I said signaling him with my hand. </p><p>Loki tilted his head in confusion. "Bro? Miss Stark I do not believe I am your bro."</p><p>Natasha and Clint snickered on the sidelines. I looked over at them and gave them a look to shut it. "It's an expression. C'mon."</p><p>Loki ran at me and swung with his right arm, which I dodged right in time by going down on one knee. I then tried to swipe my knife at his leg, but Loki grabbed my arm and pulled my body away. </p><p>I rolled until I was able to get back to my feet and got back to my stance before Loki was running at me again. I ran at him like I was going to attack him, but I then slid right in between his legs. After going past him, I quickly got up and hopped onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist. I then smirked and kissed him right on the cheek. </p><p>Loki looked up at me in shock. "What?"</p><p>I giggled at him and then put the knife at his throat. "Expect the unexpected, darling." I said back to him in his accent. </p><p>"Woo!" Natasha called out. "That's my girl."</p><p>I smiled over at her and let go of my legs around his waist before going back down on the ground. When Loki turned around back to me, I couldn't read his face, but his cheeks were a bright red.</p><p>"That was great. Good job miss Stark." He looked around, trying not to look me in the eyes which I thought was absolutely adorable.</p><p>I was about to say something when there was a rumble of thunder. I looked outside at the glass doors and saw that it was raining down heavily. My eyes widened in excitement. A thunderstorm. I let out a small glee and ran to the doors. I then opened them and ran out into the cold raindrops that hit my hot skin. I closed my eyes and let me arms out, slowly spinning around in a circle. </p><p>"What on Earth are you doing?" Loki called out to me. </p><p>"Feeling the rain!" I looked over at him with a huge smile on my face<br/>
"Come on Loki! Come here!" </p><p>I saw him fold his arms across his chest and shake his head. "I'm quite alright."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and ran to him before grabbing his hand. </p><p>"Miss Stark-" he protested. </p><p>I groaned and pulled on him. "Stop calling me that. It's Maddison. Maddi, I don't care. Just please come out in the rain with me?"</p><p>Loki protested for another five seconds before he rolled his own eyes and let me drag him. </p><p>I giggled and pulled him all the way out until I stopped. I looked over at Loki who had a slightly frown on his face as he got drenched. "You look like a wet cat."</p><p>Loki frowned at me. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>I turned my face up to the sky and laughed before I put my hands on his arm and shook them out. "Let yourself go. Stop thinking, just.. breathe." </p><p>When he didn't budge, I groaned and put my hands on his face. I then shut his eyelids and stared at his face in awe. With his face relaxed, he looked so much younger. The worry lines were gone, and she had to admit, he was breath taking. </p><p>"I think you may be on to something Miss- Maddison.." Loki opened his eyes and took one of my hands in his. The look in his eyes was something she couldn't describe. "Maddison." He breathed. Like it was a promise. </p><p>I looked into his deep blue eyes and stopped breathing. He was looking at me a certain way and I didn't know how to feel about it. Was this a good feeling?</p><p>"You're truly not what I expected darling." He pressed a light kiss to my hand which immediately made me shiver. I couldn't even feel the rain anymore, it was only Loki and I. </p><p>"Maddison Sophia!" I heard a voice shout. </p><p>I immediately backed away from Loki and saw him do the same. When I looked over to see my father, I felt my stomach drop to the floor. He looked absolutely pissed. </p><p>"You two, in the tower. Now!" Tony shouted with his hands on my hips. </p><p>Loki took my hand and poofed us into the tower and back into the training room to await a mad Tony Stark. </p><p>Tony threw both of them a towel before he walked over to Loki. He pointed a finger at him. "You better poof to your room. Now."</p><p>Loki looked over at me before he disappeared in a cloud of green smoak.</p><p>When he was gone, I had wrapped the towel around my body, thankful for the small heat it gave me as I awaited my first in trouble moment with Tony.</p><p>Tony paced back in forth in front of me, trying to figure out what to say to me. He then paused and pointed a finger at me just like he did Loki. "First, what the hell are you doing out there in the rain with him?"</p><p>I sighed. "I love the rain, I wanted to go out in it and I pulled Loki out there with me. We were just enjoying the rain."</p><p>Tony frowned. "Looked like a little more than enjoying the rain. Why him, Maddison. Do you know what he's done? He's killed people! He's a murderer!"</p><p>It was my time to frown. "So nobody on this team has killed anybody? There is literally an assassin on the team! He's changed dad! The Loki you know is not the Loki I've come to know. Dad I-"</p><p>Tony lifted his hand up to stop me. "Don't. I don't want to hear another word. My daughter is not going to be with a man like him. No way in hell."</p><p>I took the towel in my hand, feeling my skin feel hot all over. "You've only been my father for a week Mr. Stark. I'm not fifteen. I'm sorry but you weren't there for my crazy teenage years. This is not a game to me. Loki is different, yes. But he's my friend. I don't even know if he likes me like that. It's way too soon. But I know I feel something different when he's around and you can't tell me who I can and can not be with. It's my choice. Just like you chose Pepper."</p><p>Tony took all in what I said and put his hands through his hair in frustration. "You just couldn't choose someone like Bruce or something?"</p><p>I let out a scruched up face. "Dad, no."</p><p>Tony groaned and looked at me. "There needs to be a manual on you. I don't approve, but maybe in time he can show me.. just.. no being alone in each other's rooms."</p><p>"Dad.." I groaned. </p><p>Tony then gave me a small smile and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for the teenage years, frankly I give your mother praise."</p><p>I stood back and wiped away some of the tears that had fallen. "Yeah, she was the best."</p><p>Tony put a hand on my shoulder sadly. "I know kiddo. You want to take a walk with me, I have a small surprise for you."</p><p>I eagerly nodded. "Yeah, sounds fun."</p><p> </p><p>When Tony brought me to his room, he sat on the bed and patted the seat beside him which I happily took. He then presented a small blue box. "I know your brithday is tomorrow, but I wanted to give you this now."</p><p>I took the box gently in my hands before I opened it to find a blue tear drop necklace. It was so beautiful. "Dad.. the necklace is wow.."</p><p>Tony gently took it out of my hands and put the necklace up in the air. "Say mom."</p><p>Confused, I did what he asked and when a projection came out of the necklace, tears immediately went down my cheeks. There was a figure of my mom. She had on a bright smile and immediately started jumping up and down.</p><p>"Go Maddi! You can do this!" She had shouted. </p><p>I choked on a sob. "This was from my last swim meet. She was cheering so loud in the stands that I could hear her under water." I wiped my eyes and looked over at my father adoringly. "How...?"</p><p>Tony shut off the projection and handed me back the necklace which I happily put on. "Jarvis was a lot of help. Her performance was all on YouTube. It was pretty easy after that. I thought whenever you get lonely, just call out mom, and she will always be with you, and technically she is. Her ashes are in there as well."</p><p>I put a hand over the necklace and started crying again. "It's perfect. Thank you so much." I then pulled him into a hug so tight that he let out a noise. </p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>A couple hours later, I knocked on Loki's room. I waited until the door opened up to find Loki all decked out in his gear. I frowned. "Are you guys going out on a mission?"</p><p>Loki nodded. "Yes, we leave in ten minutes."</p><p>I could sense something was wrong and put a hand on his arm, which he flinched. "Loki?"</p><p>Loki sighed. "What you want with me?"</p><p>I folded my arms across my chest. "Why?"</p><p>Loki walked toward me until I was back against the wall. He has his hands on the wall right beside my head and leaned in close. "Because I'm what you women say is a bad boy. Is this just a chase for you, darling? Once this faze is over, what next? Will it be the metal soldier who keeps your eye? Or how about my brother? Everyone loves him!"</p><p>I frowned at him and pushed him but he didn't budge. "This isn't a faze, Loki. I genuinely care about you."</p><p>Loki let go of the wall and shook his head. "How? You've just met me, you know of my past. Why don't you try to go to someone who everyone doesn't see as a threat. Someone who your father would approve of. Someone who-"</p><p>"I don't want anyone else!" I shouted back at him. He was really pissing me off. "And I don't need my father's approval."</p><p>Loki started walking away. "Maybe we should just stay away from each other."</p><p>I balled my hands into fists and walked after him. "What is with the and cold, Loki? One minute you're kissing my hand in the rain, the next you're pushing me away. Why are you pushing me away!"</p><p>Loki moved so fast, I only blinked once and he had me pinned against the wall, one hand pinned beside my head. "Because I don't deserve you. I don't.." His head hung down and he let out a breath. "I don't... not you.." He whispered. </p><p>I raised his head with my hands on his cheeks. I gently moved my thumb over his pale cold skin. "Why don't you let me be the one to decide that." </p><p>Loki took one of my hands and placed a more pressured kiss onto the palm of it. "I have to go, I will keep you updated if I can. The mission will only be a couple hours. Clint is here if you need anything were to happen."</p><p>"Loki.." I whispered. </p><p>Loki moved back away from me and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. </p><p>When all the smoke faded, I just stood there with my heart racing in my chest. </p><p>"Miss Stark?" Jarvis called out.</p><p>I flinched and put a hand to my chest. "Jarvis... yes?"</p><p>"Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you. Are you alright?"</p><p>I nodded once. "I will be. Can you keep me informed on Loki's mission."</p><p>"Of course. Just let me know whenever you want a check up."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>I then went down to the kitchen to find Clint cutting up some chicken breast. Hot oil was slowly bubbling in a pot behind him. When he heard my footsteps, Clint waved with the knife. "Hey Maddi. Everything okay?" </p><p>I came down the steps and sat on a bar stool and leaned my elbows on the counter. "Yeah, I'm okay. Is this mission really dangerous?"</p><p>Clint shook his head. "Nah, why do you think they left their best Avenger here?" He winked at me causing me to give him a small smile. </p><p>"Whatcha making?" I eyed the chicken as he dipped it in what she could tell was flour. </p><p>"Boneless wings. They're my favorite dinner. Too bad Nat is missing out. Haha."</p><p>I put my hands together nervously and sighed. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>Clint gently put the floured chicken in the oil before turning back to me. "Sure."</p><p>"Loki..." </p><p>Clint rolled his eyes with a smile. "You like him don't you?"</p><p>My cheeks instantly went red. "What."</p><p>Clint leaned it and smirked at me. "I see the way you two look at each other. It's like in a romance movie, you guys are so close to kissing, and then bam!" He hit thr counter causing me to jump. "Something always happens. But sorry, what was your question?"</p><p>I gently moved away from him and grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter next to me. I held it in my hands and moved it around. "He's so hot and cold with me... we haven't known each other long at all.. but I feel like I've known him for years... one minute he's acts like he wants to be around me and then the next he is pushing me away saying that maybe we should stay away."</p><p>Clint took a banana from the pile of fruits and flipped it in his hand. "Loki thinks he doesn't deserve anybody. I mean he did some pretty bad stuff, but so have we all. It doesn't matter what we've done, as long as you stand up for good and protect people. That's what Loki has been doing. Thor said that since you gave him that first book, he sees the Loki that was up on Asgard. He cares about you Maddison. Even if he goes back and forth." Clint then leaned in closer. "Don't tell your dad this, but I did overhear him say that he was happy that you were happy, even if it was with Loki."</p><p>At that, I smiled wide at Clint. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Clint and I were watching the rest of Superman when Clint heard a beep on his watch.</p><p>"Hawkeye." He said into it.</p><p>"Legolas, get the medbay ready." Tony said. </p><p>I started to panic. Was he hurt or Loki?</p><p>Hawkeye stood up and started running towards the medbay. I instantly followed him. </p><p>"Who's hurt?"</p><p>"Nat. She's been hit in the shoulder. She's lost a lot of blood, but she's okay. How's the annoying teenager?"</p><p>"Hey!" I said grabbing supplies.</p><p>"Shit. Sorry.."</p><p>"Language." Steve said. </p><p>"Shut it American flag. Anyways, make good choices, we will be back in about twenty minutes. Loki is bringing her there."</p><p>The transmission ended and I looked up at Clint who was staring at the table. "Clint?"</p><p>Clint looked up and gave me a small smile. "Sorry kid, Nat just scares me when she gets hurt. She's my best friend."</p><p>I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder just as Loki popped up carrying Nat. </p><p>Clint immediately took Nat from him and laid her on the table. "What the hell happened?"</p><p>Nat rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, stupid Hydra soldier got me. We were surrounded but Hulk took most of them out."</p><p>Clint took her jacket off and began cleaning her wound. "How's Rogers?" </p><p>Nat sat up and winced as he cleaned. "He was scared at first, but he'll live. I'm the one who got shot."</p><p>As the two bickered on how to dress her wound, I ran around to Loki and immediately wrapped my arm around his neck. </p><p>Loki wrapped his arms around me and set his head down on mine. "Are you okay, darling?"</p><p>I nodded into his clothes. "I was afraid it was you who got hurt."</p><p>Loki pulled back and looked at me as he ran a hand through my hair. "I'm quite alright."</p><p>"Alright, no fraternizing over there." Clint said.</p><p>I looked over at Clint and pulled away from Loki. I then walked over to Nat and squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Nat squeezed my hand back with a small smile. "All good kiddo. Nothing to fret about. You need some rest, you got a big day tomorrow brithday girl."</p><p>I smiled and gave her an awkward hug before exiting the Medbay with Loki beside me. When we got to his door, I looked down at my feet. "So..."</p><p>Loki put a finger on my chin and raised my head to look at him. "So..?"</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay." I squeezed his hand and watched him press a kiss to it. </p><p>"As am I." </p><p>I bit my lip. I had no idea what to say next. </p><p>"So you're birthday is tomorrow."</p><p>"It is. No longer a teenager."</p><p>"That's quite thrilling." A small smirk appeared on his face.</p><p>"Yes, it is. The party is at six and I'm wearing an actual dress. Can you pick me up and escort me?"</p><p>Loki took my hand in his and slightly bowed. "It would be an honor." </p><p>My cheeks reddened and I felt like I was in some dream. "Okay, so I will see you tomorrow?"</p><p>"I shall. Good night Maddison." He then leaned in and I swear he was going to go for my lips but his lips went to my cheek instead and placed a soft kiss. His lips were amazingly soft. </p><p>Loki then poofed away, leaving me breathless in the hallway. I made a small squeal and ran back to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. Till tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>When I opened my eyes next, there was each Avenger surrounded around my bed wearing party hats. I sat up and screamed before pulling the sheets to cover me. </p><p>"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted. </p><p>I pulled the sheets over my head and groaned. "What the heck you guys."</p><p>One corner of the bedsheet was removed to find Tony's face. "Happy Birthday kiddo."</p><p>I couldn't help but smile and pulled the bedsheets back before I sat up. My cheeks were red hot as I looked at everyone. I looked around at the one person I was searching for and found him at the door. Even he had a hat on. I smirked at him and he pointed at his head. </p><p>'Nice hair' he mouthed. </p><p>At his comment I just rolled my eyes and patted my hair down. "So, what's for breakfast?"</p><p>Tony pulled a tray out and set in on my bed. "Pancakes, extra syrup, eggs, scrambled, toast, and lots of bacon."</p><p>A smile spread on my face. "Sounds perfect." When I looked at my food and then back at everyone I picked my fork up. "I'm not sharing."</p><p>Steve chuckled. "Alright, let's go."</p><p>One after one all the Avengers piled out until it was only Loki and I. </p><p>Loki took off the hat and threw it behind him before he gestured to the bed. "May I?"</p><p>I nodded as I munched on some bacon. When Loki sat down he managed to swipe a bacon piece and eat it for himself. When he tried to do it again, I swatted at his hand. "My bacon. Now, what do you want?"</p><p>Loki chuckled and pulled out a small black thin box. "Happy birthday."</p><p>I set the tray of food down and carefully took the box in my hand. When in opened it, there was a tiny blade with my name inscribed on it. The shiny metal was so glossy I could see my reflection back in it as I pulled it out of the box. "Loki... it's beautiful."</p><p>Loki smiled and handed me a small leather wrap. "Now you can hide this blade anywhere. I believe the ankle it a good hiding spot."</p><p>I took the leather wrap and smiled at Loki. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're quite welcome."</p><p>I then set the knife and wrap on my bedside table before lunging at Loki. I wrapped him in a hug. He laughed as he caught me and fell down on his back. I let go and put my hands on his chest I smiled down at him. "Hi." </p><p>Loki put a wild strand of hair away from my face and behind my ear. "Hello yourself."</p><p>"Alright, break it up." Tony said coming into my room.</p><p>I quickly sat up and looked over at Tony who was pointing at the door with his thumb. "Okay reindeer games, out."</p><p>Loki stood and gave me a small wink before leaving out the door. Once he was gone, I looked back at my dad who was giving me a disapproving look. </p><p>"What did I say about having him alone in your room?"</p><p>I gave my father a fake pout. "But it's my brithday."</p><p>Tony matched my fake pout. "Aww.. don't care, my tower, no boys in rooms alone."</p><p>We stared at each other until I finally gave up. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, can Steve start training me since Nat is out for a little bit?"</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow. "You want to do training on your birthday? You're an odd kid."</p><p>I got out of my bed and patted Tony on the shoulder. "Must get it from you."</p><p>Tony let out a small chuckle. "Funny. Get dressed, I'll ask pretty boy if he'll do some training with you." </p><p>"Thanks!" I called out as I got into my own bathroom and brushed my hair. I would take a shower after training. This time I put on some blue exercise pants with a matching top. I put my hair up in a high ponytail before putting my sneakers on. </p><p>As I was about to walk out thr door, a red rose appeared in my hand. I gasped at the sudden intrusion but not before I smelled the beautiful flower. A small note was attached to it. When I opened it up, it read,</p><p>Clint and I will be out of town. We are grabbing supplies. I'll be back in time to escort you. </p><p>Till then,</p><p>Your favorite god of mischief.</p><p>I closed the note and smiled. Even though it meant that I wouldn't get to see Loki till tonight, having this little gesture was absolutely sweet. </p><p>"Miss Stark?" Jarvis called out to me.</p><p>"Yes?" I said and opened the door and walked out. </p><p>"Mr. Rogers is ready for your lesson."</p><p>"Thanks Jarvis." I quickly grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator before I met Steve in the training room. He was busy punching one of the punching bags when I walked in.</p><p>When he noticed me, he stopped and smiled. "Hey, you ready?"</p><p>I carefully set the rose and note down on the small bench along with the water. "Yup, watch got for me?"</p><p>Steve gestured over to the treadmills. "Start running."</p><p>I looked over and frowned. "I thought we were going to do some hand to hand combat."</p><p>Steve walked over with me and got on a treadmill. "Oh, we are, we are just starting off with some cardio."</p><p>"Okay." </p><p> </p><p>Within twenty minutes, I was already tired. I stopped the treadmill and wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Phew."</p><p>Steve stopped his pace and chuckled. "Not bad. Now, get a drink, I'll show you some moves that Nat had showed me what she wanted to show you."</p><p>I took a sip of my water and set the bottle back down. "How is Nat?"</p><p>Steve walked on the training mats and stood there waiting. "She's good. Healing pretty good but it'll be a bit before she goes back out in the field which she is not happy about."</p><p>I met Steve on the mats and waited for instructions. "Yeah, that sounds like her. Okay, so what are we doing today?"</p><p>Steve slowly circled me. "Nat told me how you fought Loki off and it's good technique. Though, I don't recommend kissing every bad guy."</p><p>I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed. "Yeah, I won't."</p><p>Steve stopped circling and paused in front of me. "But she did she that when Loki tried to come after you, you slid in between his legs. That's good. You're small, so use that to your advantage. When you're in a fight, use all of what you have. But since you're not a total trained fighter, you need to do whatever you can to get out of the situation before it escalates. Make sense?"</p><p>I nodded in understanding. "Get out as soon as possible."</p><p>Steve nodded. "Good. Now, turn around. If someone grabs you from behind, I'm going to show you how to get out of it."</p><p>I turned around and when Steve grabbed me from behind, his arms wrapped around my waist. When he did, my body went on alert and I struggled immediately to get out of his grasp. </p><p>"Good, now I want you to use your elbow and strike me in the side as hard as you can."</p><p>"Where do I want to hit?"</p><p>"Right below the ribs. If you hit bone, that could hurt you. If you hit right below it, it'll hurt your attacker."</p><p>I did so as Steve said and silently cursed. It felt like hitting a brick wall. "Is your body made of concrete?"</p><p>Steve let go and chuckled before he walked around to face me. "No, but your elbow kinda hurt. If you do that, that hard, you'll be able to escape. Now, if someone comes running at you from in front, I want you to take the heel of your hand and thrust it upward onto my nose. Got it?"</p><p>I nodded and when Steve came after me, I did as he said and when his head went back, I gasped amd covered my mouth with my hands. "I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Steve rubbed his nose and chuckled. "No, it's okay, that was a really good hit, good job. Now, let's work on some more things."</p><p> </p><p>It was about two hours later when Steve called it quits and I headed back to my room to take a shower. Training with Steve had been so exhausting. So instead of a shower, I decided on a bath. </p><p>As soon as the water was at a good hot temperature, I slid my clothes off and settled into the amazing heat. It relaxed all my muscles and I felt my body melt. </p><p>"Jarvis?" I asked as I closed my eyes. </p><p>"Yes, miss Stark?"</p><p>"Can you play some music on my Spotify?"</p><p>"You do know I am not an Alexa, correct?"</p><p>I quietly chuckled. "I know, but do you mind?" </p><p>"No, I do not. Playing now."</p><p>When I heard the first song, I smiled and relaxed more in the tub. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome miss Stark."</p><p>Soon after what felt like hours in the tub, my fingers started to prune. Before I turned into a raisin myself, I opened my eyes right to a Hyrda agent. I couldn't even get a breath in before the agents hand was around my neck, pushing me into the water. </p><p>I tried clawing at the arms but couldn't get a hold of anything as I was kept under the water. I couldn't die like this, I was not going to die like this, I couldn't. I kicked out and screamed, but all that came up was bubbles...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out what happens to Maddison. </p><p>Birthday party time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I heard a loud bang, the hands around my throat disappeared and I was pulled out of the water. I immediately coughed when I was able to breathe again. I gulped mouth fulls of air. I didn't know air could taste so good.</p><p> </p><p> "Maddison!" Tony shook me and looked at me scared.</p><p> </p><p> I looked up at him with total panic. "Where is he? Did you get him?!"</p><p> </p><p> Tony frowned and grabbed a towel and handed it to me. "Sweetheart, who?"</p><p> </p><p> I took the towel and wrapped it around myself. I looked everywhere and even on the floor but all I saw were puddles of water. "The.. the Hydra agent... there was someone in here..."</p><p> </p><p> Tony stood and looked all over the room. "Jarvis, do a scan of the building for any threats."</p><p> </p><p> "Yes, sir."</p><p> </p><p> Seconds later, there was a beep. "Sir, no threats detected."</p><p> </p><p> That was it, I was losing my mind. "Dad... there was someone in here.. when.. when you opened the door, there wasn't someone there?"</p><p> </p><p> Tony took my hand and squeezed it. "No, I came in and you were under the water, arms and legs flying everywhere. Jarvis said your heartbeat was so rapid, and when I ran in, there you were. Maddison, are you sure you saw Hydra?"</p><p> </p><p> I nodded and went back into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes. "I was sitting in the tub. I had my eyes closed, then when I opened them, a Hyrda agent had their arm around my throat and pushing me into the water." I opened my eyes and felt tears run down my face. "I'm not making this up... Hyra was here.."</p><p> </p><p> Tony sat beside me and pulled me into his embrace. "I know kiddo. I believe you. I just want to know how it happened. But I believe you." Tony then pulled back to look at me. "I should cancel the party, you're shaken up, Maddi."</p><p> </p><p> I shook my head. "No, you have already planned the whole thing. It's fine, dad. I'm okay."</p><p> </p><p> Tony sighed and then nodded. "Okay, the party is still on. But this thing that happened, I need an expert on this. Go ahead and get dressed before I call for him."</p><p> </p><p> "Loki?"</p><p> </p><p> Tony got out his phone and dialed a number. "Yes. I'll be out in the hallways if you need me."</p><p> </p><p> As soon as Tony left, I quickly got dressed before there was a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p> I walked over to the door to find Loki and he immediately pulled me into his chest. He began stroking my hair and I had to admit that it was very comforting.</p><p> </p><p> "Love, are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p> I breathed onto his suit and sighed. "I'm okay, just a little freaked out."</p><p> </p><p> Loki pulled back and stroked a finger over my cheek. "Your father had me worried. He said that I need to tap into your mind. Would you be okay with that? You don't have to right now."</p><p> </p><p> I shook my head and walked back to my bed. Loki sat beside me and he pressed his thumb to my temple and the rest of his fingers on my head. "Ready?"</p><p> </p><p> I closed my eyes. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p> I was instantly brought back to the tub as if it was twenty minutes ago. It was as if the memory was going in slow motion. My eyes opened and I saw the figure storm into my bathroom, wrap his hands around my neck and then plunge me into the water. I screamed out and was brought back to reality when I saw Loki's face staring at me with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p> His normally hard features were soft now as he squeezed my hand. "Miss Stark... I'm so sorry you had to deal with that... I should have been here with you."</p><p> </p><p> I squeezed Loki’s hand back and lightly shuddered. "It's not your fault. It's not like you can stay at my side every second of the day."</p><p> </p><p> Loki blinked. "Maybe I should. Just until this threat is over with." He took my hand and pressed a soft kiss to it, making me blush.</p><p> </p><p> "Loki, I can't ask you to do that."</p><p> </p><p> Loki gave me a small smirk and wrapped a wet strand of my hair around his finger. "I said that I felt protective of you. Let me do this."</p><p> </p><p> I took Loki's hand in mine and unwrapped the hair. "If you're okay with it, then I guess you're my bodyguard."</p><p> </p><p> "So, what's going on?" Tony said in my doorway.</p><p> </p><p> Loki stood up and walked over to Tony. "The figure wasn't her imagination, there was someone here. They were just able to disappear right before you got there. Not a trail left behind. But Jarvis did not detect it. Can we have Banner look into this?”</p><p>Tony frowned and got out his phone. “I’ll let him know and I’ll look into it too.” Tony then looked back at Loki, “So what’s this about a bodyguard?”</p><p>Loki seemed nervous, which was not like him. If Loki wanted something, he would get it his way no matter what, but he was going to ask permission. “If it is okay with you, Miss Stark has agreed to let me protect her. But not without your permission."</p><p> </p><p> Tony crossed his arms over his chest and looked between Loki and me until he looked back at him. "You're asking?"</p><p> </p><p> Loki nodded. "She is your daughter."</p><p> </p><p> Tony seemed to think about it till he nodded. "Okay, but at night, we take shifts, you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p> I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. "Dad, I'm not letting you lose sleep over this."</p><p> </p><p> Tony looked over at me, his stare boring into mine. "Your safety is the priority, you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p> I sighed. "Yes, sir."</p><p> </p><p> "Good, now since that's settled, you guys want some Chinese food for lunch?"</p><p> </p><p> I happily nodded. "Egg rolls and orange chicken for me." I looked over at Loki who just shrugged. "I think he'll take the same thing."</p><p> </p><p> Tony popped a blueberry that I had no idea where he got it from and munched on it. "Okay, go ahead and come downstairs, Thor and the rest of the crew are watching some Netflix series before training starts."</p><p> </p><p> "Okay, we're coming," I said as Tony walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p> As soon as my father left, I rubbed my eyes until I saw stars. I wanted this nightmare to go away. I would like to stop being a target, but I guess that is what happens when you’re the daughter of Ironman.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Stark?” I heard Loki say gently.</p><p>I removed my hands and looked at him. Tears pricked my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. “Yes?”</p><p>Loki gave me a sad smile and cupped my face with his hand. “You shouldn’t be crying on your birthday, love.”</p><p>“I know… I just want this to be over.” When I felt Loki’s lips on my temple, I felt a little more at ease to have another person in my corner. “Thank you, Loki.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now, hop to it, I do not want your father bursting in and thinking we are up to no good." He said smirking.</p><p>I stood up. “Okay, will you be right here?”</p><p>“I’ll be sitting on the bed.”</p><p>“Okay.” I then walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the hairdryer that I had found under the sink and began drying my hair. I grabbed a hairbrush and began brushing it. Taking a sneak peek, I found Loki reading the book I was currently reading. A small smile came to my lips. The god of mischief was reading a book on my bed and in my room. If you would have told me months ago that I would be here, then I would have called you insane. I was very lucky that I was able to be so accepted into Tony’s life, all of the Avengers had welcomed me with open arms. Natasha was starting to feel like the big sister I never had. I finally had a father and even though we just met, he was trying so hard. He was protective of me yes, but did give me the space I needed.</p><p>When the last of my hair was dried, I set the hairdryer down along with the brush. As I looked in the mirror, I looked at my scars that Hydra left and swallowed some bile. These scars were a reminder of what that had done, but they were also of my survival. But when I looked closer, I could see the red angry marks that were around my throat. I instantly felt bile coming up my throat, so I went to the ground and threw up the contents of my stomach in the toilet. My hair was pulled back as my body convulsed.</p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay, love,” Loki whispered.</p><p>When my body was done, I dry heaved until there was nothing else in my stomach. I reached for the handle and flushed the toilet before I sat on the floor. I shut my eyes, embarrassed. “Sorry…” I whispered.</p><p>“Maddison,” Loki said.</p><p>I opened my eyes. Usually, he never said my name. “Yes?”</p><p>“Are you sick?”</p><p>I shook my head and reached for a small towel, wiping my mouth. “No, I looked in the mirror and saw… saw Hydra’s marks… along with the scars and it just…”</p><p>Loki put his hand up near my face and with a twitch of his hand; he smiled and lifted me off the ground. “Look now.”</p><p>“Loki… No, I don’t want to.”</p><p>Loki huffed in annoyance. “Miss Stark, please just look.”</p><p>I groaned and turned around. When I didn’t see any scar or angry red marks around my throat, I touched my neck in the mirror. “What?”</p><p>Loki, behind me, smiled. “You look beautiful with any type of scar, but this is just an illusion. When you look in a mirror, you won’t be able to see them until you’re ready to deal with them and nobody else can see them.”</p><p>Feeling like a big baby, I turned around and hugged him tightly as tears ran down my face. “Thank you.”</p><p>Loki wrapped his arms around me in a safe cocoon. Even though he felt chilly, just having him there made everything better. He made me feel safe. He then slowly rubbed circles into my back and I smiled.</p><p>“You’re going to make me fall asleep.”</p><p>Loki pulled back and wiped away my tears. “Is that what you wish to do?”</p><p>I shook my head and grabbed my toothbrush. “No, just let me brush my teeth and we can head downstairs. I’m not going to let Hydra ruin my birthday.”</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>As Loki and I came down the stairs, I saw all the Avengers lounging around the couches near one of the big televisions. Natasha was the first to turn around and smile at me. She got off the couch and walked over to me. Loki walked around us and went to sit by his brother while I talked to Nat.</p><p>“I heard about what happened, how are you feeling?” Nat asked putting a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>I placed my hands together. “Doing better.”</p><p>Nat squinted slightly as she surveyed my neck. “Your scars are gone.”</p><p>My hand instantly went to my neck as I smiled sheepishly. “Thanks to Loki. It’s just an illusion, but it is a nice gesture.”</p><p>The red-haired beauty just smiled and took my hand. “That was very sweet, Loki doesn’t do sweet.” Nat looked over at Loki before looking back at me. “You know he’s very different around you. Usually, he’s the broody and moody type. He would never come down here to watch television with us. You’ve opened him up.”</p><p>I looked over at Loki who gave me a small smile before looking back at what his brother was saying. Maybe this friendship was blossoming into something more? I sighed and looked at Nat. “Nat, you’re like the only one I can talk to about this. My father would kill me asking about it.”</p><p>Nat brought me over to the kitchen and adjusted the wrap on her shoulder. “What’s going on?”</p><p>I looked to make sure my father wasn’t listening before looking back at Nat. “I feel something different with Loki. My father would never approve of Loki and me. But this feels like more than friendship.”</p><p>Nat’s lips twitched into a smile. “You have feelings for him?”</p><p>I groaned and put my hands on my face, embarrassed. “I don’t know, but I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just a feeling I get when I’m around him.”</p><p>Nat removed my hands and put her hand on my shoulder with sympathy. “You get the feeling that he’s the only person who understands you? You feel safe around him?”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>Nat smiled and peeked around the corner to look at Steve before she looked back at me. “Because it’s the same feeling I get with Steve. I think you’re worried about timing, but in this life, life and death can happen at any moment. We could not come back from a mission alive. Own up your feelings, because tomorrow isn’t guaranteed. Tony may throw this big fit at first, but when it comes to the person you care for, he can’t step in the way. You are not sixteen; you’re a woman, Maddison. Throw caution to the wind, you’ll be a whole lot happier for it.”</p><p>I took in all that Nat had said to me before I gently hugged her. “Thank you. You’re like the big sister I never got to have.”</p><p>Nat rubbed up and down my back before pulling me back to look at her. “You’re welcome kiddo. Now, let’s get back to the boys. They had picked Criminal Minds. Some of these unsubs are freaking nuts.”</p><p>“Oh, I love that show. Dr. Reid is my favorite.”</p><p>Nat smiled as we walked back. “I like Hotch, seems like a cool character. Now, do you want to sit by me or Loki?”</p><p>My cheeks turned red. “Probably you… I don’t want to make it noticeable.”</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p> </p><p>When I sat down beside Nat, Loki looked at me and gave me a wink, causing me to blush more just as my father walked in with lots of bags of Chinese food.</p><p>“Nope, don’t help, I got it all,” Tony said looking at all of us.</p><p>“Stark, thanks,” Thor said as he got up. “Which bag is mine?”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and handed him two bags. “Clint, come help me.”</p><p>“I got ya.” Clint stood up and started passing out the bags one by one.</p><p>When my bag came, I felt my stomach rumble and cheered on the inside. Orange chicken was my absolute favorite. After all our bags were passed out, we all dug in. On Criminal Minds, this was the episode where the unsub wore a pig mask and was kidnapping people. I munched happily on my rice as I watched. I then looked around at the other members of the Avengers team and smiled at myself. All of them were engrossed in the episode. Steve looked at the screen in disgust.</p><p>“That mask is overly creepy,” Steve said and ate a bite of his broccoli.</p><p>Thor nodded. “Yes, to wear a mask of swine, it is revolting.”</p><p>I finished my orange chicken and grabbed one of my fortune cookies. When I opened it, it read,</p><p>‘oink oink’</p><p>I frowned and looked up at Loki to see that he had on a smirk over at me. He tried so hard to hide it, but I rolled my eyes. I threw the cookie at him which he easily caught. “Very funny.”</p><p>Loki lightly chuckled and ate the cookie. “Thanks for the cookie.”</p><p>Nat lightly elbowed me, causing me to smile at her.</p><p> </p><p>When it was about an hour till the party, I was lightly shaken awake. I opened my eyes to find that I was sleeping on Natasha’s shoulder. I pushed myself up off her and stretched. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep on you.”</p><p>Nat giggled. “It’s fine, kiddo. You look like you needed some more sleep.”</p><p>I looked all over to see that it was only Natasha and me. Where had all the rest of them gone?</p><p>“Clint and Steve are finishing training. Loki and Thor are helping your dad set up decorations for your party. Rhodey is on a business meeting, and Bruce is finishing up your presence in his lab.” Nat said standing up.</p><p>  I looked at the clock and widened my eyes. “I better get dressed. I’m not wearing sweats to my party.” I then gave Natasha a quick hug before climbing up the stairway to my room.</p><p>I made time to shave my legs, I didn’t want to miss a single hair, and then I spent the rest of the time curling my hair in delicate curls. When I was finished, I wore nude lipstick with a blush to my cheeks and some winged eyeliner. Getting my dress off the hanger, I slipped in on along with the heels to match. As I looked in the mirror, I looked at every angle and smiled. This dress was drop-dead gorgeous. I honestly didn’t recognize myself. I never had an excuse to wear a dress like this besides senior prom.</p><p>I then walked over to my bedside table and strapped on the wrap to my ankle and slid in the small knife Loki gave me. I knew I didn’t need it for my party, but I felt like an absolute badass having it on. When I heard a knock on my door, I took a deep breath and walked over to it before opening it. There stood Loki in an all-black suit. His jet black hair was slicked back and in his hand, he had a small red rose that was yellow and orange. It looked like the rose was on fire and it was honestly the prettiest rose she had ever seen.</p><p>I looked at Loki who hadn’t spoken but had raked over my body slowly, taking me all in causing a blush to appear throughout my cheeks. “Loki?”</p><p>Loki looked up at my face and his blush deceived him. “My apologies, you just look breathtaking my dear.”</p><p>“Thanks. You ready to go?”</p><p>Loki nodded and handed the rose over to me which I happily accepted. He then held out his arm. “I am. Are you ready?”</p><p>I took his arm and smiled. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>“Good, then let’s go birthday gal.”</p><p>I lightly giggled as we walked down the hall. When we got to the staircase, my jaw had dropped. The wide-open room was filled with what I could only guess was hundreds of gold, white, and black balloons. Confetti covered the floor, which she saw that Tony had made into a dance floor. Banners hung all around the ceiling and then one big white one said, ‘Happy Birthday Maddison!’</p><p>I stood in awe and looked up at Loki who was already smiling down at me. “You guys did all this?”</p><p>Loki nodded. “That we did. Happy birthday, Miss Stark.”</p><p>I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Alright, c’mon birthday girl! Guests are arriving!” Tony said climbing the stairs.</p><p>I separated from Loki and met Tony in the middle before hugging him tightly. “Thank you for all of this, you guys are too sweet.”</p><p>Tony pulled me back to look at me and smiled. “You deserve it kid, especially since you know you’re now related to me. You look beautiful by the way. Pepper will be back tomorrow but she says happy birthday and she cannot wait to meet you.”</p><p>I smiled warmly at him. “I can’t wait either.” I nodded my head at the dancefloor as I saw some people trickle in. “Dance floor?”</p><p>Tony took my arm and helped me down the rest of the staircase. “Yup, I secretly wanted to see some of the Avengers dance to get it on film. It makes for good payback when you need it.”</p><p>I giggled and Tony brought me to the bar. I raised an eyebrow at him. I wasn’t of age yet.</p><p>Tony held one finger and gave me a serious look. “One drink supervised at all times. Got it?”</p><p>A smile spread across my face. “Can I get a margarita?”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes with a smile. “A small one yes. Loki, watch her.” He pointed at Loki before he disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>Loki helped me into a stool before he sat beside me in one of his own. When the drink was done, I took a small sip, and my lips instantly puckered. “Wow, salty.”</p><p>Loki watched me with a curious smile. “You like it?”</p><p>I happily nodded. “It’s very delicious. Are you going to drink anything?”</p><p>Loki shook his head. “Can’t drink on the job.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes and handed my drink over. “I won’t be able to finish this anyway, just take a small drink. For me? It is my birthday.”</p><p>Loki chuckled and took a sip. “Are you always this persuasive?” He licked the salt off his lips and I couldn’t help but watch his tongue dart out. Damn, why did she wish she was that salt right now?</p><p>“Miss Stark?” Loki asked again.</p><p>I looked back up at him and blushed. “Sorry, what was the question?”</p><p>“Are you always this persuasive?”</p><p>“Oh, I um, I guess?”</p><p>Loki only chuckled and looked at me with that adorable smile that melted me to the ground. “You are very different my dear.”</p><p>I hopped off the stool and shrugged. “I try. Now, let’s go find everyone else.” I took his hand in mine and started to drag him over to where I could see Natasha and Steve. Steve wore a simple tux with a long black tie. Natasha wore a knee-length black dress paired with red heels. When Natasha saw us coming, she smiled wide.</p><p>“Wow, you guys look amazing.” She said and kissed me on the cheek. “Told you that dress as amazing.”</p><p>Steve nodded at Loki and then smiled at me. “Better than sweat pants. You look very beautiful mini Stark.”</p><p>I smiled sheepishly. “Thanks.”</p><p>Natasha held a box and handed it over to me. “This is from both Steve and me I. Happy birthday kiddo.”</p><p>I took the present in my hand and smiled before I opened it to find a bracelet. I smiled and took it out. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Natasha smirked and helped me put it on. It was a shiny silver bracelet but it had a small red switch on it. “The switch is the best part. Step a few feet back.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow but did as she said before I clicked on the switch. A beeping sound came from it before a tiny shield appeared. It was about the size of my head. I looked down at it to see that it was red and gold, the colors of Ironman. My eyes widened before I pressed the switch back and the shield went back into the bracelet. “That’s so cool!”</p><p>Steve chuckled. “It was my idea, but Natasha and Bruce helped make it.”</p><p>Natasha then handed me what looked like lip gloss. I took it in my hand and raised an eyebrow at her. “Lipstick?”</p><p>Natasha smirked. “Called the kiss of death. Be careful when you wear it. With this on, when the lipstick hits a person’s skin, they become paralyzed for a few minutes. Works in a pinch.”</p><p>“Wow, thank you.” I turned back to Loki. “Can you poof that into my room?”</p><p>Loki nodded and took the lipstick before it disappeared in a small bubble of smoke. When I heard one of my favorite songs playing, I gasped and tugged on Loki’s hand. “It’s time to dance! I love this song!”</p><p>Loki didn’t budge one inch. “Um, I don’t dance, you go ahead.”</p><p>I frowned. “Aw, c’mon.”</p><p>“Here, you boys watch, I’ll dance with the birthday girl,” Natasha said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor. Once there, we started dancing. We swayed our hips around and just laughed as we did to be silly. I looked over at Loki who had been talking to Steve. I just closed my eyes and smiled as Nat and I mouthed the words.</p><p>After about two songs, I took a break from dancing and went over to the bar to have a bottle of water. I didn’t see Loki anywhere in all the people she could see and frown. Was he feeling okay? Did he want to be there?</p><p>“Hey, beautiful.”</p><p>I turned around to see a tall man with blonde hair. He had high cheekbones and was supporting a beer in his hand. I gave him a tight smile. “Hello.”</p><p>Blondie pointed at me with his beer. “You’re the birthday girl, aren’t you?”</p><p>I nodded. “That I am.”</p><p>“Well happy birthday. You look delicious in that dress.”</p><p>I bit back a remark and took a sip of my water. “Thanks.”</p><p>The man took a step closer and I could smell the liquor that he had been drinking. It was so strong that it burnt my nose. “Do you want to dance?”</p><p>I smiled politely. “No thank you.” I went to turn away from him, but his hands snaked around my waist. He then pulled me to his body.</p><p>“C’mon, it’s just one dance.”</p><p>I frowned and tried to push him away. “I said no thank you. Now get off me, before you regret it.”</p><p>The man smirked. “Oh yeah, what you going to do about it?”</p><p>I brought up my knee fast into his groin and then used the bottom of my palm to thrust upward onto his nose. Whenever he let go of my waist and grabbed the now bloody nose, I took the man’s head and slammed it down onto the table before I took the small knife from my ankle and took the tip, aiming it right at his neck. “That’s what I’m going to do about it. When someone says no, it means no dipshit.”</p><p>“Maddison?”</p><p>I looked back at the voice and saw Loki who had a small box in his hand. “Loki?”</p><p>Loki looked at the man and seethed. “It looks like you need to apologize to the lady.”</p><p>The man struggled under my hand. “Sorry.” He spits out.</p><p>Loki set the box down and walked over to the man before taking him out of my grip. He grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. “I said to apologize to the lady.”</p><p>The man with the blood dripping down his face looked down at me. “I’m sorry, I was acting inappropriately.”</p><p>Loki then threw him to the ground. “Get out, now.”</p><p>“What the hell is going on here?” Tony asked coming out of the crowd that was starting to form around us. Tony went straight to Loki and frowned. “What happened?”</p><p>I blocked Loki’s body and looked at my father. “The man wouldn’t let me go. I gave him a bloody nose and he probably won’t be able to have kids.”</p><p>Tony looked at the man and then back at me as he pointed at him. “You did that?”</p><p>When I nodded, my father gave me a high five. “Nice job, kiddo.” Tony looked around the room. “Rhodey! Can you get him out of here?”</p><p>Rhodey came out of the crowd and hauled the man up. “With pleasure.” He then walked out of the room. When the man was gone, I took a breath and wiped some of the sweat away from my forehead. This was turning out to be one heck of a birthday. Slowly the crowd disappeared and I was able to breathe again.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Loki asked turning me around.</p><p>I immediately wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his scent. “I am. Just a little flustered.”</p><p>I watched my father pat Loki’s back before disappearing on the stage that was upfront. When he left, I looked back up at Loki. “Where did you go?”</p><p>Loki got the hair out of my face and handed me a box. “I went to get your present. I asked Bruce to watch you, but I think he has pulled away for something. I’m so sorry I left you alone again. I leave you out of my sight and something always happens. I guess this will come in handy.”</p><p>He piqued my interest, so I opened the box carefully. It was wrapped beautifully. When It was wrapped beautifully. Once the box was open, I saw a small attachment. I couldn't figure out what it was so I looked up at him with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Loki let out a small laugh before taking it out of the box and took my hand. He then placed it on the bracelet. "Whenever you're in danger, you just have to hold it down for five seconds, this will activate every Avengers comm. If you were in danger, we would know it. It also had GPS so we could find you if something ever happened."</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the bracelet and then back at Loki before hugging him. "Thank you, I appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>Loki took my arms and pulled me away. He then reached into his suit and pulled out two tickets. "These are your other present."</p><p> </p><p>I took the tickets in my hands and just about died. "This is to see the cast of Criminal Minds?!" I squealed and hugged Loki, squeezing him until he coughed out. I let go and smiled at him. "Loki! How did you get these?!"</p><p> </p><p>Loki smirked and put a finger to his lips. I only nodded in understanding before I reached up and kissed his cheek. "You're amazing."</p><p> </p><p>Loki took my hands in his and gave me a small smile. "As are you. You have opened me up to a different type of world that I didn't think was possible."</p><p> </p><p>A slow song had started to play and I really couldn't help but make puppy eyes at him. "Will you please dance with me so I can tell you how amazing you are as you hold me?"</p><p> </p><p>Loki rolled his eyes with a smile and laced my hand with his as we walked over to the dance floor. Once we were in the middle of it, Loki took me in his arms. He rested his hands around my body as I put my hands on his chest. We slowly swayed to the music together. It had felt like I was floating in the air. I felt Loki's head rest on top of mine, causing me to smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Loki... I hope you know that you make me incredibly happy."</p><p> </p><p>"As do you..."</p><p> </p><p>Butterflies flew around in my stomach. Even though there were a couple of hiccups in the day, this was an amazing birthday. I put my hand on my necklace and closed my eyes as some happy tears came down my eyes. My mother would have loved to see this.</p><p> </p><p>Loki pulled back and frowned. "Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>I wiped the tears carefully and nodded. "Just missing my mother. She would have loved to see me this happy."</p><p> </p><p>Loki nodded in understanding. "I wish my mother was here as well, she would have loved you."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, party goers! Let's give a round of applause for the birthday girl!"</p><p> </p><p>I turned around to see my father on the stage with a microphone in his hand. I rolled my eyes with a smile as a tiny spotlight shone on me.</p><p> </p><p>Applause came from everywhere and I blushed at all the hype.</p><p> </p><p>"Maddison," Tony began. "I know I haven't known you very long, but I gotta say, you've got Stark blood in you. I thought my life couldn't get more change, and then I found you...I feel like the luckiest father just getting to know you... I only wish your mother could be here to see you. Happy Birthday!"</p><p> </p><p>The crowd went on cheering me happy birthday to me and I smiled wide. I looked over at Loki who was smiling right back at me. The cheers died down and the spotlight went away from me.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, we got some video messages in for you, Maddison. Let's check them out."</p><p> </p><p>When a holographic screen popped up, I could see Pepper Potts looking at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this thing on Tony?" Pepper said confused until she was able to get it situated right. "Okay, now I got it. Hey there Maddison, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! I can't wait to meet you! I'll see you guys soon!" Her face then disappeared and up went a black screen. Lots of 'awws' were said around the room till the next video came up.</p><p> </p><p>A grainy image then appeared. At first, it looked like the camera was pointing to the ground, but then it went to the right position. What I saw next made my blood turn to ice.</p><p> </p><p>It was me, strapped to the chair where Hyrda had me. I took a step back and felt all the air escape my lungs.</p><p> </p><p>"Please... let me go..." I sobbed on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of gasps and screams came around the room, but all I could hear was the pounding in my ears.</p><p> </p><p>The thing I saw next was the Hydra agent zapping me with electricity, I watched horrified as I saw my own body convulse. I saw my mouth go wide open as I heard the scream in my ears. It was different as I watched the screen, but I could still feel every amount of pain that they had inflicted. The video then came up with words on the screen that read,</p><p> </p><p>'Did you think we forgot about you?'</p><p> </p><p>"Jarvis!! Turn it off! Now!" My father screamed.</p><p> </p><p>I turned away to run towards my room, but Loki held me and poofed me back first. Wherever we got there, Loki held me tight as I sobbed into his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>I stayed like that shaking uncontrollably while I cried heavily on Loki. Hydra still had its teeth in me. After today's incident and now the video, I was starting to think I could never be safe.</p><p> </p><p>Loki continued to rub small circles into my back, trying to soothe me as best as he could. He started humming some tune that I didn't know, but it helped me focus on what was right here. Gently, he took me over to the bed and sat down on it as he held me in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>When I eventually closed my eyes, I drifted off to sleep, with no nightmares.</p><p>Tony rushed to my room and opened it to find Loki holding me. Tony rubbed his hands over his face. "She asleep?" He asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Loki nodded. "I made sure she wouldn't have any nightmares." He then was able to get me into pj's with a flick of his hand as he rocked me. "Do we know how Hydra got into the system?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony shook his head, wondering when this whole nightmare was going to end. Just looking at his daughter’s pale figure made him want to put her in a bubble and hide her away from all the evil in the world but he knew he couldn’t. He just wished he could make her safe. But how could he do that when Hydra is steps ahead of them. With a whole tower filled with Avengers, she still wasn’t safe. His daughter had almost drowned. Maybe it was time he came up with a different idea. He looked over at Loki and sighed.</p><p>“I need you to do something for her.”</p><p>Loki looked at Mr. Stark confused but he nodded. “Name it.”</p><p>Tony put his hand in his beard and felt his other hand tremble. Asking this of Loki was asking for trouble, but he knew it would keep her safe.</p><p>“I need you to take Maddison to Asgard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki looked at the man before him in total misunderstanding. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>Tony pressed a kiss to her forehead and smoothed some of her hair down. “You and Thor need to take her to Asgard. You guys can protect her up there. She’s just not safe here. Hydra was able to get into the tower somehow and almost killed her while I was one floor away from her. I know I won’t see her, but her safety is more important right now. Please.”</p><p>Loki looked down at me and sighed. “She isn’t going to like it.”</p><p>“I know, but I love her and I don’t want her to suffer, even if it means I can’t see her. I just need her away until this Hydra problem is over with. You’ll take care of her, yes?”</p><p>“With my life, Stark.”</p><p>“Alright, well goodnight.” With that, Tony walked out the door and back to the party where he and the other Avengers cleaned up the party that was downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Loki knew he could hold her all night, but it probably wasn’t a comfortable position for her at the moment. Carefully, he moved Maddison o lie on the bed, her head resting on the pillow. She had made a small whimpering sound, but Loki soothed her hair back and laid a kiss on her temple. “My dear… sweet dreams… I…” Loki sighed. He couldn’t even say it out loud even as she was asleep. He was such a coward. He couldn’t tell the woman he loved that he did indeed love her. This little vixen came in while he was already starting to change his ways, but she put the final touches on healing his nearly empty soul. She was a rarity in life that he never got to see. He had just hoped that she felt the same way. But tomorrow will really test the limits when he and Thor take her to Asgard whether she likes it or not. She might hate him, loathe him entirely, but like her father had said, as long as she was safe, it did not matter if she hated him.</p><p>Not before too long, Loki drifted off to sleep next to Maddison, his arms around her body. He tried so desperately to get the images out of his head. The screams that were in that video would haunt him for the rest of his life. He never wanted another soul to harm her. She was too precious even for a dark soul like him.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up in a cold sweat and to my surprise found a sleeping Loki beside me. One of his arms lazily draped around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled. His sleeping frame was really a sight to see. His face was totally relaxed, with no sight of any emotion except for peace.</p><p>“I can feel you staring,” Loki said and popped open an eye to give me a small smirk.</p><p>“Sorry,” I whispered as a blush formed on my cheeks.</p><p>“It’s alright; I know you’re obsessed with me.”</p><p>At that I rolled my eyes and sat up, causing Loki to remove his arm. I then sat up on my elbow with it propped up. “In your dreams, pal.”</p><p>Loki put a finger under my chin and gave me a look that sent a chill down my spine. “Oh, always love. Always in my dreams.”</p><p>I looked down at his lips and back up into his eyes. It was still dark in my room, but I could still see the change in his facial features. “Loki?”</p><p>Loki looked down at my lips and looked back up at me. “Yes?”</p><p>“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”</p><p>That was definitely not the question he was expecting by the surprise on his face. “I…”</p><p>I then grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him close to my face until I could feel his breath on my lips. His breath smelled of mint, but he smelled a hint of wood smoke and a touch of leather. His scent was very intoxicating. “Kiss me.” I breathed as I closed my eyes.</p><p>“Is that an order?” He asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.</p><p>“Yes,”  I said without hesitation.</p><p>Suddenly, Loki’s lips are on mine and I feel like I’m on fire everywhere. The urgency in his kiss sent me over to the moon. As his hands made their way into my hair, I kissed him back with as much insistence as well. My hands roamed up his chest until I stopped to feel his heartbeat go wildly against my fingertips. It really enthralled me to feel it beating so fast. My own heartbeat probably was matching his as well. Kissing a god was definitely different from kissing a regular human being.</p><p>Loki tested the waters as he slowly slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and when his tongue touched mine, I couldn’t help but feel pleasure straight to my core. Something about Loki kissing me had me going crazy.</p><p>“Ek elska þik.” Loki whispered as he pulled back to look at me.</p><p>I tilted my head to the side. “What?”</p><p>Loki smiled and shook his head. “I’ll tell you at a later time. But now, all I want to do is this.” His lips went back to mine, his tongue plunging into my mouth, this time more attentively.</p><p>I kissed Loki back as our tongues battled for dominance. This time his hand roamed over my hips and clenched his fingers around it. I put one hand in his hair and lightly pulled, causing Loki to growl low in his chest. I then used my body to go over Loki’s body and straddled him. I felt my heartbeat against my chest as his hands ran up under my shirt and up my back. Loki then raised his body to meet mine. We were tangled up together, getting lost in each other, and I never felt more exhilarated. I then grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it off of his body. After I threw his shirt over to the side, I ran my hands up his naked chest. I could feel the sharp inhale when his stomach moved and that thrilled me that I did it again.</p><p>“You little vixen.” Loki breathed.</p><p>I smirked against his lip before running my thumb over one of his perked nipples. “You love it,”</p><p>Loki smirked at me and flipped our bodies to where I was laying down on the bed and him above me. “That I do.” He then began to kiss my lips again before trailing kisses around my jaw and then to my neck. When he bit down gently, I couldn’t help but let a moan escape. Loki smirked against my skin and lightly licked the spot to soothe the coming on bruise.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing I knew, Loki had my shirt off my body and over on the floor somewhere. His hands roamed what seemed to be every inch of my body. Every inch he touched, trails of fire were left dancing on my skin. Next, his lips pressed soft kisses right at my belly button. I couldn’t help my hips from rising as I moaned Loki’s name.</p><p>“Beautiful.” He whispered. “Absolutely breathtaking…” Loki then trailed up his lips until he got to the edge of my bra, my door suddenly busted open.</p><p>“Maddison are you- What the HELL-“Tony shouted.</p><p>Loki immediately got off my body and was up against the wall. I had screamed and grabbed my pillow, shielding my body as I could see Tony shooting death daggers at Loki.</p><p>“Maddison-“</p><p>“Get out!” I shouted.</p><p>“What’s going on, we heard screaming- oh…” Nat said peaking from the door as she saw Loki with no shirt and myself holding up a pillow to my chest. “Tony, leave the kids be.”</p><p>Tony glared at Natasha. “I will not have my daughter fooling around under my roof.”</p><p>“Well good thing we’re going to Asgard then,” Loki muttered.</p><p>I looked at Loki and frowned. “What?”</p><p>Tony looked over at Loki and glared at him. “Thanks.”</p><p>I looked back at my father. “What is Loki talking about?”</p><p>Tony sighed. “Can we talk about this later when both of you have your clothes on, please?”</p><p>“No, I want to know too,” Natasha said. “What’s going on Tony?”</p><p>Tony groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “You, Thor, and Loki are going to Asgard where you’ll be safe.”</p><p>This time I glared at my father and quickly grabbed my shirt before putting it over my head. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Tony walked closer to me and stopped when I gave him a look. "Kid, you're obviously not safe here. Even with all the Avengers in here, you're not safe. That's why you are going to Asgard where Loki and Thor can keep you safe while we deal with Hyrda here."</p><p> </p><p>I looked over at Loki and gave him a fuming look. "So you knew?"</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked at me sadly. "Last night, yes."</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to him frowning. "When the hell were you going to tell me when you were done getting in my pants?"</p><p> </p><p>Loki frowned. "Your pants? I do not think I would fit into your pants."</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes and threw my hands in the air. "Sex Loki!"</p><p> </p><p>His facial features finally formed into recognition. "Oh...."</p><p> </p><p>I groaned and looked back at my father. "So you just decided this for me? I don't have a say in this?"</p><p> </p><p>My father frowned at me. "Yeah, I'm your father and I want you safe."</p><p> </p><p>"Then talk to me! Don't just make life-altering decisions without me! It's my life, I should get to have a say with it." I looked over at Loki again and felt betrayed. "Were you actually going to tell me, or were you just going to trick me into going?"</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked as if I had slapped him. "No, I was planning on having a proper conversation with you in the morning. I am not the trickster you knew Maddison. I have changed."</p><p> </p><p>I just closed my eyes and shook my head. I was tired of not being in control of my own life. Everything was decided for me. Even though I would love to see Asgard, I didn't want to be forced to go. I held in the tears and opened my eyes. "I need some space." I pushed my way through the door and to the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not leave this tower young lady!" Tony shouted. Natasha hissed his name.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not; I'll be in the training room. Alone, not that I really have a say!" I said back before taking the elevator down.</p><p> </p><p>Once the doors were closed, I slid to the floor and let my angry tears fall. I hated that they decided this decision for me without me. I wasn't twelve years old, I was open to conversation. I let myself cry until the doors opened to the training room. I pushed my body up and walked over to the area with the supplies before wrapping my hands with them. After I was done I put my headphones in and I immediately started punching the punching bag.</p><p>After I was exhausted enough of punching, I sat down on the mat and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Mom, I wish you were here to tell me what to do." I just sat there in my own pity until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "May we talk?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked up to see Loki and nodded, removing my headphones in the process. "I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Loki then sat in front of me and took my hands in his. "Maddison, believe me, that I was going to talk to you this morning. I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible because of what happened last night. I knew that it would drain any midguardian with all that that has happened." He gently kissed my hands and gave me a small smile. "And getting into how you say your pants, well how am I to resist to such a vixen as yourself."</p><p> </p><p>I lightly rolled my eyes and gave him a small smirk. I then reached over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and sagged his body into mine. "Sorry for my outburst... I just feel like I'm losing control of my life and I took it out on you and my father."</p><p> </p><p>Loki rubbed my back up and down. "It's alright love. I've already long forgiven. Would you like some breakfast?"</p><p> </p><p>I pulled back and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, that sounds good." I then stood up and intertwined my hand with his as we walked to the elevator. When we got off and went into the kitchen, Natasha was there eating some oatmeal.</p><p>She looked up, smiled, and then looked at Loki and I's joined hands. "About time," Natasha muttered with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Blushing, I looked over at Loki who was looking anywhere but Natasha. I then reached up and kissed his cheek before going to the fridge to pull out eggs, bacon, and waffles.</p><p>"You want any of this, Nat?"</p><p> </p><p>Nat shook her head. "I'm okay. How are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>I put some waffles in the toaster and sighed. "I'm better... I just need-"</p><p> </p><p>"To feel some control in your life?" She finished for me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I'm glad you get it. Do you know where my father is?"</p><p> </p><p>Nat nodded. "He went out for a little bit, said he would be back within the hour."</p><p> </p><p>Loki leaned into my ear, causing my body to shiver on its own. “I’m going to talk to my brother for a moment, I’ll be right back.” He then kissed my cheek and walked away. I watched him go with a smile and was not shy to watch his ass as he left.</p><p>“You’re staring.” Natasha said with a smirk as she sipped her coffee.</p><p>I looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. “Do you blame me?”</p><p>At that Natasha laughed. “No, I don’t. He seems really happy you know?”</p><p>I put the bacon on the fryer and started to whip the eggs. “Yeah, he does.”</p><p>“Are you ready to go to Asgard?” Natasha came over to my side and helped me with the bacon as I stirred the eggs.</p><p>I sighed and stirred the eggs in the pan. “I don’t know… I mean I’m terrified to meet Loki’s father. I’m simply a human, and what if he imprisons Loki there? So many things could happen to him. His father is ruthless. I mean Loki followed his stupid rules and what did that get him? It doesn’t matter if Loki was bad or good, he still can’t see Loki’s potential, and Loki is good. If Odin wasn’t such a shitty father, maybe Loki wouldn’t have done all those things to New York.” I finally really looked at the eggs to see that they were way too overdone. I groaned out in frustration and took the pan before I tossed it in the sink. I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head.</p><p>Natasha put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I looked back at her before she pulled me into a hug. “Thor will be there to help keep their father at bay. But you’re a Stark, kid. You can do this. It might be tough at first, but I know you’ll get through it.”</p><p>“I just want to protect him. I know it sounds backward, but Nat I don’t want anything bad to happen to him, I love him.” I held onto Nat tighter and pulled back wiping my eyes.</p><p>“I know you do kiddo. If you ever need me up there, I can always talk to Thor for a quick trip, okay?”</p><p>I nodded and walked over to the bacon to flip the rest of it. Good thing these weren’t burning. I hated way too overcooked bacon. It had to be perfectly crisp.</p><p> </p><p>Loki met Thor in the hallway to explain what Stark and he were planning for. Loki was surprised that he was okay with it.</p><p>“You really think it’s a good idea, brother?” Loki asked with his eyebrow raised.</p><p>Thor nodded and finished brushing his golden locks. “Yes, I do believe it is wise to bring young Stark. I will talk to Allfather to make sure we can travel. But what of Odin if he decides a fate for you?”</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t care, as long as she’s safe, I don’t practically care what happens to me.”</p><p>Thor smiled wide and clapped him on the back. “Loki of Asgard, I haven’t seen this side of you in centuries.”</p><p>Loki just rolled his eyes. “I’ll let Maddison know.” He then started walking back to the kitchen when he saw Natasha and Maddison enveloped in a hug. He stopped and thought he was ruining a moment between the two but whenever he heard her say she wanted to protect him and that she loved him, he felt his chest warm and it was a very odd feeling, but he liked it. He didn’t know he could have this type of feeling towards another person, a midguardian nonetheless. A smile came to his face as he stared at the woman he loved. He waited a few moments before walking back into the kitchen. When he saw Maddison look up and smile at him, well he wanted to take her back to the bedroom, but he knew that would be frowned upon. So he settled for wrapping his arms around her. Once he saw the eggs and pan in the sink, he frowned. “Did the eggs do something?”</p><p>Maddison flipped the bacon and made a grunting sound. “They cooked too quickly. How did your talk go with Thor?”</p><p>Loki removed his arms from her and sat on the stool across from her. “Well, Thor is speaking to Odin to make the arrangements. We should know in a couple of hours. After breakfast, would you like me to help you pack?”</p><p>Maddison nodded and took the bacon and transferred them to a plate. “That sounds good. Sorry, there are no eggs.”</p><p>Loki took one of the plates and bit into the bacon. “Does not matter, I prefer bacon anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>When breakfast was done, Maddison headed up to her room with Loki to find that her bags were already packed. Maddison frowned. “Loki?”</p><p>Loki looked down at her sheepishly. “I thought it would be faster if I did it for you that way…” He shut the door behind Maddison and pinned her against it. He rested his arm above her head and leaned in. “That way there could be time for something else perhaps?”</p><p>I looked up at Loki and smirked at him. “Oh, really now.”</p><p>“If you’re only up for it.” He whispered seductively.</p><p>I then went on my tiptoes and met his lips. I couldn’t help the shivers that ran down my spine as I kissed him deeply. As his hands went to my hips, I ran my hands through his dark locks of hair. “I’m always up for it, in fact, public displays of affection, I really like.”</p><p>Loki smirked against my lips. “Well, I will keep that noted. Right now I want to memorize the shape of your lips my dear. These belong to me now.”</p><p>I felt the shudder deep in my bones at his words. For some reason it made me go crazy and I absolutely loved it. Usually, I thought when a guy said that I belonged to them, it felt possessive, but with Loki, it felt empowering to know that he wanted to claim me. It really meant that just as I was his, he was mine. With my newfound power, I grabbed some of his shirt in the ball of my fists and switched places with him. I pushed him against the door of my bedroom and proceeded to kiss him with urgency.</p><p>“My, you are quite the little vixen indeed.”</p><p>“Loki, your lips are mine, you hear me?”</p><p>Loki looked at me with hooded eyes. “Oh, yes they are. Every inch of me is yours my dear and forever will be.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at the door, erasing us from our own little world we were in. “Are you guys decent? Please be decent.” Tony said and knocked on the door again. I scrambled to the foot of my bed and opened the suitcase.  Loki opened the door to find her father giving her a look. “Well, at least you’re decent. Done packing?”</p><p>“Yeah, all done.” I closed the suitcase back up, hoping he wouldn’t be looking at my flushed face.</p><p>Tony looked over at Loki. “Can the kid and I have a moment alone?”</p><p>Loki gave looked over at me and gave me a small wink before exiting my room. As soon as he was gone, Tony sat on the edge of my bed. “I don’t want you to go, but I want to keep you safe. Look, kid, I’m not good at this parenting thing, but I know that a parent does anything for their child to keep them safe, okay. I wasn’t trying to hide the fact that I wanted to send you to Asgard, but I needed a plan in place.” Tony wiped the sweat on his pants and took a shaky breath before he looked back at me. “Seeing that video of you, I knew what they did to you was awful, but having to see it through a video, I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, Maddison. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Feeling the overwhelming emotion, I walked over to my father and gave him a strong hug. “It’s okay, dad. You saved me from that place and I can’t thank you enough. I love you.”</p><p>Tony held my body a little tighter. “I love you too, kid. I want updates from you okay? Thor can get word down to me and I’ll get back to you. As soon as this is over, you’re coming home, okay?”</p><p>I pulled back and looked at Tony who had tears in his eyes. “Okay, deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trip to Asgard with the brothers!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor, Loki, and I were out on the balcony of the tower. The rest of the Avengers were outside saying their goodbyes. We knew it wasn't a permanent thing, but it was still sad to think that I would be worlds away from the people I was just beginning to know. Natasha was the first one to approach me. She cupped my cheek and smiled down at me. "Be safe up there kiddo... and.." She dug something out of her pocket and secretly shoved it in mine. "For... yeah, look when you get there."</p><p>I frowned, confused as to what she had given me but when I felt my pocket, my eyes went wide. "Nat!" I hissed. Natasha only gave me a cheesy smile and walked away. "Love ya kiddo?"</p><p>Loki leaned over to my ear and whispered. "What did she give you?"</p><p>"Protection.." I muttered under my breath.</p><p>Loki stood up and looked confused. "Protection? There is a knife that small?"</p><p>I blushed a deep red and shook my head. "For a later conversation."</p><p>One by one the rest of the Avengers said goodbye to the three of us before my father walked up with blurry eyes. "Hey, kiddo."</p><p>I hugged him back and felt my eyes go blurry as well. "I thought it was supposed to be goodbye?"</p><p>Tony leaned back and smiled down at me. "I know, but I don't do good with goodbyes. Look, I know we haven't known each other long, but you're still my kid and I'm going to miss you."</p><p>"I'm going to miss you too. I just wish there was a way to communicate with you."</p><p>"Um, I may have something that will help with that," Bruce said as he walked up shyly to us. He handed me a black smooth object that had an A on it. "I was able to make this. Sorry, your birthday present is a little late."</p><p>I looked over the object with a smile. "What does this thing do, Banner?" Thor asked looking at the object himself.</p><p>"Maddison's communication device. She will be able to talk to us here on Earth. It's kind of like a cellphone in a way. So you'll be able to talk to us anytime."</p><p>I looked up at Bruce before hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much! Bruce this is amazing!"</p><p>Bruce hugged me back and then stepped back. "You're welcome. Be safe up there, okay?"</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Are we ready, little one?" Thor asked.</p><p>I nodded and gave my father another hug before joining Loki and Thor. "Ready."</p><p>Loki took the communication device and put it in one of my bags before taking my hands in his. "Hold on to me love, it might get a little bumpy."</p><p>I did as he told me and hugged him tightly. Going to Asgard, meeting Odin and Frigga was the main thing that she was worried about. Here she was a Midgardian and was going to set foot onto a realm where no other Midgardian (besides Jane) have gone. When Thor yelled out to Heimdall, I squeezed Loki tighter. Loki chuckled and held me close to him.</p><p>A rainbow light appeared on us before our bodies were transported up. I let out a scream as we were traveling. It was being on a roller coaster, but with it going a whole lot faster. The trip wasn't long at all, in fact, it was the fastest trip she had ever taken. One minute they were at the Avengers tower, next the three of them were walking into a golden room. I carefully detached myself from Loki and had to look around to try to get all the beauty in. The room was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Everything was gold and the intricate designs looked straight out of a painting. "Wow.."</p><p>"Welcome, Prince Thor, Prince Loki, and Midgardian, Maddison." A dark voice said.</p><p>I looked back at the man and realized it was Heimdall. Loki had told me what to expect of Asgard and I smiled to be able to put a face to a name. "Hello, Heimdall."</p><p>Heimdall nodded at me and looked over at Thor. "Your father awaits. He has told me he wishes to see the three of you when you arrived."</p><p>"Of course. Are Lady Sif and warriors three on their way?" Thor asked.</p><p>"We are here!" A man with long red hair said as he greeted Thor with a large hug. He was accompanied by a tall woman with beautiful dark brown hair, almost black. Then there was a man with blonde hair and another man with dark hair that was put up in a tight bun. From what Loki had told her, it was Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg.</p><p>"My friends!" Thor cheerfully said and hugged the men. I walked over to Loki and stood by him as I waited for the others to greet us.</p><p>When Fandral turned to us, there was slight hatred in his eyes at Loki before he looked over at me. He was quite handsome. "Ah, you must be the Midgardian."</p><p>"I am. You must be Fandral. Nice to meet you." I said politely.</p><p>Fandral and the other warriors walked over to us. The bigger one, Volstagg hit Hogun's chest. "So this is the one who's changed prince Loki, huh? Oh, I bet he placed a spell on her of some sorts."</p><p>Fandral let out a small chuckle. "Yes, that could be so. After what happened on her planet, how could a woman come to have feelings for him? "</p><p>I frowned deeply at the two men. I could feel Loki's fist clenched at his side. It really bothered her that they used to be his friends and here they were mocking him and judging him. Loki wasn't what they saw. All they could see was the wall that Loki built up, the monster, but I could easily see that that wasn't the case at all. Loki wasn't this monster that they made him out to be. So what I did next took even Loki by surprise.</p><p>I turned around to face Loki and took his face in my hands. I then pulled him down to crash my lips into his. Loki made a small noise before he wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. There were some small gasps but I completely ignored them as I enjoyed having Loki's lips on mine.<br/>When I heard a throat clear, I pulled back and turned around to see Lady Sif and the rest of the men looking around in embarrassment. "Yeah, not a spell. Now, let's see this rainbow bridge you are always talking about Loki." I took one of my bags and ran to the bridge. Once I got to it, my eyes lit up in wonder. The bridge was a translucent extremely long bridge that went on for what seemed liked miles. There were golden structures everywhere until at the end of the bridge was a golden fortress. "Damn.."</p><p>"Beautiful, isn't it?" Loki said as he stood beside me.</p><p>I smiled over at him and intertwined my hand with his. "It really is."</p><p>Loki bent down and placed a kiss on top of my head. "Ready?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>When tall golden doors were opened for all of us, I couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the throne room. How many things needed to be golden??<br/>Sitting on the throne was an older man with a golden staff. One of his eyes was covered with a type of golden metal and I could already tell that this man was Odin of course. Next to his side had to be his Queen. Frigga. She was absolutely beautiful. With her golden hair pinned up to her head, she looked like she came right out of a magazine.</p><p>"My sons, you have returned," Odin said as he sat up.</p><p>I swallowed the bile in my throat as we got to the end of the hallway and right in front of the golden steps. Loki gave my hand a small squeeze before he let go and kneeled toward his father. I looked at Odin and did a small curtsy. As I did I looked at my clothes and felt horribly out of place. I was in jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt. When I stood up, Frigga tilted her head to the side as she looked at Loki and me. She didn't look mad, but more intrigued.</p><p>"Loki, you know of our deal," Odin said. When Loki nodded he held out his arms. I looked at him with a frown.</p><p>"What's going on?" I asked.</p><p>Loki looked at me as handcuffs and chains were attached to him. "It's alright, love. It's just a precaution."</p><p>"Precaution for what."</p><p>"Midgardian, Loki has committed treason, this is why he is shackled. He is not to be trusted."</p><p>I looked up at Odin and walked closer to him. Loki tried to stop me, but the chains caused him to not be able to reach me. "Not to be trusted? He's been with the Avengers for quite some time now and has done nothing but good. He's a good person, you just don't see it."</p><p>"Maddison." Loki hissed.</p><p>"You dare speak to me like this in my own home? You are a guest, a child!" Odin said with disdain.</p><p>"Look, I am appreciative that you let me come here, I truly am, but Loki deserves your respect too. Yes, he did some really terrible things but he's changed. You cannot say that you have never made a mistake in your life."</p><p>"I have made mistakes child, but I have learned from them the hard way. Because he is my son he gets to stay in Asgard. If but anyone else, he would not be allowed set foot in here."</p><p>I crossed my arms over my chest. I knew I should keep my mouth shut. I mean this guy could ruin my life, but I needed to stand up for Loki because no one else was going to. "So you're just going to chain him up and leave him in the dungeon-like he's just another wanted criminal? You know, if you would have been upfront and honest with Loki in the first place, maybe he wouldn't have done what he did."</p><p>Odin stood up and pointed the golden staff towards me. Oh shit... should have kept my mouth shut... "To the dungeons you both! Separate spaces. If this child wishes to stay here, she can do so in a cage!"</p><p>"Father," Thor said pleadingly as he walked closer to the throne.</p><p>Odin pointed the staff at Thor now. "Unless you want to join them as well, I suggest you do not speak, son."</p><p>Thor put his lips together and stepped back. I looked over at Loki who had his eyes shut. He looked so disappointed. Guilt overwashed me. Did I go too far? I wasn't trying to embarrass him, I was only trying to just tell the truth. Odin had to pay for his mistakes just as Loki did.<br/>Two guards were then at my side and held one of my arms each. They didn't put chains on me, which I was glad, but now I'm going to be stuck in a cage for who knows how long. When they started whisking me away, I saw that Frigga was trying to talk her husband down, well hopefully that was one person in my boat.</p><p>I was taken down to their dungeon and was surprised that there weren't any actual jail cells, but it looked more like glass walls. Gold lined the outside of the walls, but they weren't there for decoration, they looked like energy fields. When the guards threw me in my own cell, they threw in my stuff as well. I stood up and looked at my temporary home. It was plain as could be. There was nothing but white flooring. It reminded me of hospital rooms if hospital rooms were down in dungeons.</p><p>When I saw that Loki's cell was right next to mine, a saw a bit of hope. We weren't in the same cell, but at least we were close by. I walked up as close as I could without touching the energy field and looked over at Loki. He was chainless but he had his back to me. "Loki?" I said quietly. I hoped he could hear me.</p><p>At his name, he turned around and walked up to me as close as he could. He looked seriously pissed. "What happened back there with Allfather?"</p><p>I put my hands on my hips and then pointed at him. "Something needed to be said. I hate that he treats you like garbage. You're his son, he's your father."</p><p>"He's not my father!" Loki shouted at me.</p><p>I flinched at Loki shouting and stepped back. "Loki.."</p><p>Loki ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "No, he could have killed you Maddison for your behavior and I would be left with no one. He could have sent you back to your home where you're being hunted and I would be stuck here waiting to hear the news of your appending death. Do you have any idea what that would do to me?" He started pacing back and forth and gave me a sour look. "You need to think about what you say before you open your damn mouth."</p><p>Anger pricked at my skin. "I was only trying to help you!"</p><p>Loki laughed with no humor in his voice. "Help me? A Midgardian? I don't need your help."</p><p>At his words, I felt more anger bubbling to the surface. "Just a Midgardian, huh? Well, at least this Midgardian had the balls to say something against your father. You just stood there and took his verbal abuse."</p><p>Loki looked at me completely enraged and to be honest, it was a little terrifying. "I did so, so Odin wouldn't do anything like put you in a cell, but look where your mouth got you, darling."</p><p>I turned around from Loki and felt angry tears prick at my eyes. I walked over to the chair that was in my room and rested my hands on it. I squeezed the green fabric with my hands to try and let some of the frustration out.</p><p>"Now you no longer have words to speak?" Loki hissed out.</p><p>I frowned and took my hands off the chair before I walked back over to Loki. I hated it that we were fighting, but things needed to be said. I let the tears in my eyes fall as I looked at Loki. Once he saw my face, his features softened. "No, I'm just frustrated! I opened my mouth because I have feelings for you Loki! Even after everything you've done, I still care about you. You claim to be a monster, but you couldn't be further from it. You push people away just like you're trying to push me away. But I'm not going anywhere Loki. Even if I have to sit in this cell for who knows long, I'm still going to care for you, I'm still going to be in your corner. Alright?" I then wiped the tears from my eyes and wrapped my arms around my stomach.</p><p>Loki sighed as his shoulders sagged. "Look, darling. Thank you for sticking up for me... You're the only one to do it, but Odin could have done a whole lot worse than stuck you in here."</p><p>I sat on the floor and watched Loki do the same. "Yeah... I'll learn to keep in more... but just know I'm always going to stand up for you, Loki. I care about you and no one is going to treat you like that. You've redeemed yourself times over. I see the good in you Loki, even if nobody else does."</p><p>Loki looked up at me with a tender smile. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn't want to say it from a cell. This was going to be hard enough not to be able to kiss her, touch her. "Thank you, Maddison."</p><p> </p><p>It had been hours since both Loki and I were in separate cages. Or that's what I thought because I felt like I was going insane in here. Loki on the other hand was sitting down on the ground reading a book. I was about to dig through my own things to grab a book when I saw Frigga enter my cell. I immediately curtsied to her and stood back up. "Your majesty..."</p><p>Frigga held up a hand and smiled. "Please, "Frigga will do. I came down here to apologize my dear?"</p><p>I looked at Loki's mother bewildered. "I'm sorry?"</p><p>Frigga let out a small chuckle. "My husband can be as you say hard-headed sometimes."</p><p>I shook my head. "No, I shouldn't have said anything. I was just trying to stick up for Loki. Odin had his reasons for what he did. I'm not a parent so I shouldn't have had any input. I apologize, I did not mean insult to you or Odin."</p><p>Frigga smiled sweetly at me and sat down on one of the chairs they had in the room. Frigga gestured for me to sit down in the chair next to her which I quickly did. "No need to apologize dear. For I am sorry you are in here. Give Odin some time and he will see that Loki has changed. I saw it as soon as he walked into the room." Frigga looked up and smiled at Loki before looking back at me. She took one of my hands in hers and lightly squeezed it. "I love Loki with all my heart, my dear. Even though he was not born of Odin and I, he is still my son and I see the way he is with you. He's gentle, protective and I love to see the happiness that you have brought him. I want to thank you for that."</p><p>With the warmth of Frigga's hands and words, I smiled at her with a tint of blush at my cheeks. "Of course. I care about Loki a lot."</p><p>Frigga gave my hand one last squeeze before standing up. Her light blue dress flowed delicately with her figure. I couldn't help but wish that later in life I could have as much grace as she does. "Thor and I are going to talk to Odin once more to see if we can get you guys out of here."</p><p>"Mother.." Loki said as he smiled at her. "Thank you."</p><p>Frigga kissed her palm and smiled over at her son. "I love you, son."</p><p>"And I you, mother."</p><p>Frigga looked back at me and smiled. "I'm going to talk to my son, excuse me dear," She walked out of my cell and carefully walked down the steps with a guard's help before walking into Loki's cell. I watched as the two interacted with each other and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Seeing them made me miss my mother even more. I saw them whispering back and forth so I decided to go over into my bag and look for the communication device to call my father.</p><p>"Are you two alright my dear? I could hear you bickering from the staircase." Frigga asked her son as she took his hand in hers.</p><p>Loki looked over at Maddison and sighed before looking back at his mother fondly. "Yes, we just had a small argument. Everything should be fine now."</p><p>Frigga put a delicate hand on Loki's cheek. "My dear boy... is this love?"</p><p>Loki scoffed and moved away from her hand. "Love is not meant for someone like me mother. I'm nothing but a mon-"</p><p>"If you call yourself a monster one more time, I might just turn you into an actual one," Frigga said as she crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him.</p><p>Loki shook his head with a smile. "No need for that mother." He then looked over at Maddison and smiled warmly as he saw her on the communication device. He watched her smile and move her hands around as she talked.</p><p>Frigga looked at the girl as well before she hugged her son. "Son, I can see she's good for you. Follow your heart with her, she just might show you what the true meaning of what love is."</p><p>Loki hugged his mother back. When he pulled away, he smiled at her. "Go on, I don't want you to have to stay in this cell. Talk to father, see if you can reason getting her out of the cell."</p><p>"What about you my son?"</p><p>"Just focus on her for now, please."</p><p>Frigga placed a gentle kiss on her son's cheek. "I will do what I can."</p><p> </p><p>"Kiddo! About time you called!" Tony said with a smile on his face.</p><p>I scratched my head in confusion. "It's only been a couple of hours here."</p><p>"Time works differently up there or down there, whenever Asgard is. It's been about a day here."</p><p>"Oh... sorry.. a lot has been going on..." I walked around the cell as I talked.</p><p>"Everything okay?"</p><p>I sighed and looked out of the cell and over to Loki who was still talking with his mother. "I'm kind of in Asgard jail..."</p><p>There was a pause before Tony replied. "I'm sorry, what? Asgard jail? What the hell happened?"</p><p>"I kind of told off Loki's father... guess I get my mouth from you."</p><p>Tony chuckled. "That you have. How long are you in there? Is Thor or Loki doing anything about it?"</p><p>"Thor and Frigga, their mom, are talking to him to let us out. Loki got stuck in a cell next to mine. His father says that because of Loki's treason he is to be in a cell. But he's good now, he should trust him."</p><p>Tony sighed into the phone. "I know kid, I can see it. But with a whole kingdom to rule, I kind of don't blame Odin. He has to look out for his people and Loki did bad things for the kingdom. I don't agree with putting you in a cell but maybe there could always be a deal set up. Just try to stay out of trouble, okay? I love you kiddo."</p><p>I took in all my father's words and watched as Frigga left Loki's cell. My father and Loki were right. "I love you too, dad. I'll call you in a few hours I guess."</p><p>Toby lightly chuckled. "Call me when you can. Let me know if you get out."</p><p>"I will. Bye, dad."</p><p>I hung up the communication device and set it down on the little table that was in the corner. When I looked over at Loki he had a shy smile on his face. "Yes?"</p><p>Loki shook his head with a smile. "Nothing my dear. You should get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."</p><p>I looked around and saw that there was no bed. "I guess I will sleep in the chair."</p><p>Loki closed his eyes. "Mother?"</p><p>I looked at Loki confused before a bed suddenly appeared in my cell. It was a small twin-sized bed, but it was so much better than sleeping on a chair or the floor. I looked at the bed that had silver and gold sheets on top. I quickly got into the bed and under the covers before my eyes shut on their own and I actually got sleep in a dungeon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>